Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement
by HotFireyDeath
Summary: Follow Steve and his team in an epic journey to save Minecraft from the evil clutches of Microsoft! Will they win? Read to find out! Visit the website at mcreinforcement . weebly . com
1. Introduction

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. This is my first large story I will write so a review would be nice. The point of view is from Steve, and on his server world, a fantasy server where players play on.**

CHAPTER 1: Introduction

It was a beautiful day in Minecraft. The sun was rising. The cattle and chickens were pecking harmlessly at the tall grass below my feet. Everyone knows me, the one person who built a huge castle. Well, I haven't introduced myself. I am Steve, the first player in Minecraft. I have made huge accomplishments, and set the land for myself. Fellow players started to join my server, and I let them. They follow my rules, mainly because it's my land. I've built my huge stone castle from scratch. Hard work. I mined every stone , smelted every block, and oversaw the safety of my castle.

If I have a big castle already, you probably expect something in the nether. And, if you thought that, you are right. I have a second portion of my castle, located in the deep realms of the nether. That part of the castle, specifically, has a lot more layering, like, obsidian protecting the outer layer of my walls. Same for the End. I've left my imprint and proof of my power all over the world. Even the endermen don't dare to attack, even when I look em' in the eyes.

My castles are all following a specific design. If you played Herobrine's return, you'd understand. My castle is based off of that huge castle my rival, Herobrine, built before. Many of my players build their forts near mine, for both safety and protection. Imagine a big village, instead, it's made of more bigger, complex, stone forts and castles. Just because I have a big castle, doesn't mean I take up everything. I have a huge map that everyone wants to take. This map that I carry, was created way before they joined, and covers the deepest of the deepest lands.

I have supplies. I have tons of stuff in my castle. I have large chests of diamond, iron , gold, coal, stone, beef, pork, chicken, and anything else you can think of, even potions. I have reserves, with an emergency super layered protection room to retreat in, just in case I ever run into a desperate situation like that. An hidden room, you can say, and it is well protected. I even built it to have retreat traps, just in case of the worst. All the time, I can see players trying so hard to break my walls, or steal my loot, only to fall into my traps, and lose hope. That's why I'm untouchable. Or I was.

That was the day before Microsoft raided our territory. I was outside, examining the trees and dirt. Just wasting my time. You know how it is. All of the other players were building their forts, or in the mineshaft. All I saw was peace, and there wasn't one creeper in sight. Then, the rain started. I've been used to the rain already. Honestly, during my adventure alone in minecraft, I have experienced rain or even thunder. But, suddenly a weird fog started to roll up. This was unusual, because this never happened during my adventures. It was just regular rain before.

Suddenly, I heard screaming, and at that point I was unbelievably nervous. It was all eerie, and all of the sounds of the players building, that was all gone. It was just me, and the rain. I could see shadowy figures approaching me through the fog. I prepared my diamond sword, and stared at the figures. Then, I felt unimaginable pain behind my head, and blacked out.

**If you liked this chapter, a review would be appreciated. Likes and favs too! Um...yeah this chapter was quite short so I'll probably make the next one longer.**


	2. The Microsoft Lair

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer and notes: I still don't own Minecraft, Microsoft does now. This chapter should be tad bit longer than the other one and I bet you are all filling with suspense (not really but.). Ok, enough chatting, let the story begin.**

**Chapter 2: The Microsoft Lair**

What I last remembered was blacking out with the players coming towards me. There was rain and fog, I thought. When I awoke, I found myself laying on a metal surface of some sort, and I couldn't move any of my body parts. There were bright lights shining straight in my eyes. I could see, it was very blurry, but I could see some people. Perhaps they were scientists of some sort, because they had face covers and goggles.

"He's awake", one of the scientists said. Suddenly, no one made a move. Not even a small step. I felt everyone looking at me. Quickly, I raised my body up slowly, and looked around. I was in an iron room. It was a pretty big room. They had tables, computers all over the walls, and tons of people, all of whom were staring at me.

"Who are you people?", I yelled, almost screaming. Some of them jumped. One was brave enough to speak up. "We..we...we captured you to..to...to exp...experiment on.", he stuttered. Then another person spoke up. "We have claimed Minecraft. We are the Microsoft company.", the scientist claimed loudly. At that point, blinding rage came up to my head, and all I could think of was to kill them all. I quickly broke my cuffs, that was easy enough, if I tried. "I'm gonna kill you all! How dare you claim my land!", I screamed, like a madman.

I found out that I had no weapons, but my fists, of course. I ran at the closest scientist in my range, jumped, and knocked him down to the ground, hard. Then, I took no time to wait, and I slammed my fist hard into his face. I kept punching the scientists face, left right left right, his goggles cracking and breaking under my pressure. "HELP PLEASE!", the scientist managed to mutter. After a minute of punching or so, I was sure he was almost dead. I could no longer feel his struggling, and his breathing was shuddering, almost gone. I quickly stopped my actions, and took a look. All of the other scientists were gasping, stunned, and looked terrified at my presence.

Suddenly, the doors to this place slammed open, and I saw some guards run in. They were dressed in iron armor, and had iron swords. It seemed that they have radios connected to their head, a computer, I'm guessing. "Stop right there!", one of the guards announced. There were four guards, and one of them were up front, daring to jab his sword in my direction. I figured I could take them down, with some planning, of course. Right now.

I dashed towards them, they were also preparing for my charge. All of them had their iron swords handy in their hands. But I didn't plan to attack them straight on, as they didn't expect. I quickly dashed behind one of the scientists closest to them, and one of them took a slash towards me. I grabbed the scientist on the neck, and used him as a block, so the guards slashed the scientist in my hands. Then, I used the scientist as a weapon, and thrusted the scientist's dead body into one of the guards. The guard was easily knocked down, and they both toppled onto the ground, while the other three guards charged at me. Quickly, I grabbed the iron sword on the ground that the guard dropped.

When I peered around, the three guards were almost on me. But I'm a professional fighter. You know, I can claim whole worlds with my skill. I'm an excellent swordsman. The three blades collided onto mines, making a CLANG. They were pushing their blades, trying to overpower mines, as I used my strength to overpower them. They were surprisingly weak for some tough security guards in place. I quickly overpowered the three blades, making a powerful slash, which, unfortunately, clanged off the guards' armours.

The guards were standing in surprise. They still had their guards up, but I could see that they were afraid. After a near-death experience, I don't think they wanted to keep that up. "Who is your leader?", I asked in a superior voice.

**So um...yeah. I know its not MUCH longer, but I'll eventually work it up to there. Please review, fav, and stuff like it. Thanks.**


	3. The Army Of Players

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Minecraft, Microsoft does. This chapter did take a while more, but it's longer , right? Honestly, does anyone read my story? I'm starting to think of ending the story. What do you guys think?**

**Chapter 3: The Army of Players**

The guards looked scared. "We can't take you to our leader. That is against the rules of Microsoft.", said the leader of the guards. I got an angry look on my face, and in my mind. "Tell me where he is now!", I screamed again. "We're sorry, but we can't", the leader said again. Stubborn. I really felt the urge to slash and hack again. There's no need to, though, because that'll just make things worse than it is. "Fine then, I guess I'll find him myself. ", I said. Before the guards could utter a word, I had dashed out unto the hallway, and already started my search.

After I ran for quite a while, and when I thought they wouldn't be after me anymore, I stopped, took a breath, and looked. There were 6 iron doors with key-codes next to them. 3 on each side. I peered into the second one on the left. There seemed to be scientists interrogating a player. They were working on their computers, and I could see that the player was wearing a helmet. "You may get up now", said one of the three scientists in the room. The player's head lifted up, slowly, as if a doll being dragged up. That player, I recognize her! Her name is Emma, and she was a kind player, who had some amazing fighting abilities. She trained with me in the legendary skill of sword fighting.

She has blonde hair, and a loose green T-Shirt had limped over her left shoulder. She then looked at the door….me? She looked at me for just a second, before saying three words. "I found him."

What happened next was a blur. I saw her get out of her seat, and dash towards me, with a diamond sword. Swiftly, opening the door, she made for a slash at me, which I managed to parry with my iron sword. "Why are you attacking me?", I asked , while panicking. She made no answer as she drew back, and made another slash at me. Parry. "I really don't want to kill you, but I will if I had to!", I yelled. I quickly took the next attack moment, and overpowered her parry. Even though she's good at it, doesn't mean she's better than me. I used the throw down move I've been mastering, and threw her own strength against her, pushing her down.

"You won't get away with this, Steve. Microsoft has already built an army of your "friends" or players that are ready. We will dominate your world. We will-", and that was it. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stabbed her. Stabbed her straight in the stomach. She gasped, then coughed a bunch of blood off. Then, her breathing stopped. I took her diamond sword, leaving my iron one in her stomach until someone might come. I went into the interrogation room that she was in before.

"What is this device?", I asked one of the scientists. Of course, I had my sword handy, in case they attack. "It's a hypnosis device, meant to control your players", he proudly. I was overcome with rage again, and so I could not control my temper. I swiftly chopped the scientist's head off. The body crumpled quickly as I chopped. The rest of the scientists crowded together, scared that I would end their life as well. I'm not the type of person to do that, so I asked them for information.

"Where is your boss?", I asked angrily. One of them managed to stammer his reply. "Th...th..the boss's r….r….room is down…..down the h..h...hall. T...t….take the lef….f…..ft after you t….t….travel 3 m…..m….meters.", he stammered out. I quickly left the room, leaving them alone, as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Recalling the scientists' instructions, I quickly dashed down the corridor's 3 meters, and looked at the left side. There it was. There was a sign above the iron door that said 'The Boss's room' as I peered around. I guess it was time to go in. As I reached for the door to open, I felt a blinding hint of pain in my head, and all went black into the darkness.

**Read the chapter 4, my friend wrote it.**


	4. Dungeon

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: This chapter is written by my friend, and so I have revised it (for errors) but it is mostly intact. This chapter is a link up to chapter 3 so yeah. It might be shorter, just sayin'.**

**Chapter 4: Dungeon**

I awoke to people talking. They were hushed, like they were whispering, so I could barely make it out. Suddenly, I felt pain strike my head again. It felt as if a Power II bow shot me in the back of the head three times. Wasn't I just at the boss's room a moment ago? I still pretended to sleep, not daring to move, for the people may see me. I listened closely.

"D'you think he's dead?" The voice was hoarse and deep. It made the man sound dark and grim.

"He will be soon if he still has that sword embedded in his skull," another man voiced. The second was a kinder sounding voice, with a sort of light. "I think I might have a few things here in my inventory…."

"You have stuff from the village?" the first asked. "How?"

"Of course I brought things. I needed to raid Steve's castle." Anger overcame me when I heard that bit of news. Was he a traitor? "Here it is. Have him drink this as I take the sword out."

I heard footsteps coming to my...uh...spot. I felt glass barely touch my lips. The course-voiced man started to count down. "3...2...1...GO!" I felt instant pain in the back of my head as the sword was pulled out. At the same time, a cool potion was poured into my mouth. I groaned to have them think they woke me up.

"He's alive! YES!" the second man shouted. Just as he shouted, I threw my hand behind me. The man tripped on his face. I jumped in a cartwheel, grabbed the sword, and pointed it at the two enemies. Then I looked at their faces. The man I tripped (the one that took my things,) was Andrew, a player that came to the server often and had a fort of snow and sandstone. He had large eyes, one half-blocked so it looked like he was raising one eyebrow. His shirt faded from white to green to black, and he had gauntlets that had no purpose. The other was Notch, who you should know if you are reading this.

"Were you guys captured by Microsoft too?" I questioned.

"Turn around," the two said simultaneously. I did so. The bars behind me shone from torch light. The lever was outside the mossy, wet cell.

"We are all prisoners," Notch stated, his bald head shining with sweat. "These...things, people, I think, came and took over Minecraft. We're in the dungeon on your server. Reminds me of that game 'Cops and Robbers,' except they'll kill us for no reason."

"Well, how did you two get here?" I asked.

Andrew replied. "Two very long stories, my friend. I have a feeling we have some time. Do you want to hear them?"

I had to think for a moment. "Tell me."

**Cliffhanger. Haha. You'll have to wait as I painfully write Chapter 5. Thank you Andrew, for writing this chapter. The story will become longer. Credits to this chapter belongs to Andrew, I just edited some things.**


	5. Dungeon Part 2

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Microsoft does. What do you think about the sudden addition to characters? I think it makes the story feel more warm. Well, here is Chapter 5 as promised.**

**Chapter 5: Dungeon Part 2**

"Ok, here goes nothing." Andrew said. "I was in the middle of adding a second floor to my sandy igloo. Everyone around me was either building or in the mineshaft. Then the rain started. Great, I thought, annoying sounds to aid me here. Sure I've been in rain before, but this was somehow different. Then I saw fog. I knew fog wasn't in Minecraft, and no mods were allowed on his (Steve's) server, so I was confused.

I heard screams coming from far out the village, the sounds coming closer. I knew some of his rooms are not near the side of the village I was on, so I decided to look for him in his castle.

It was very elegant, with a chandelier inside made of gold and diamond and glass. His floors were carpeted, and his halls seemed like a maze with dead ends. The inside still had the fog in it, though. I ran throughout the castle, getting some thing in case I ran into the griefers. Regeneration potions, splash potions of instant damage, and a gold pickaxe were among the items.

I ran through the whole castle, from the kitchen to the Nether to the End (it took FOREVER to finish the end credits.) He was nowhere. I was disappointed when I found this out. then I saw something weird. A crafting table had something beneath it. I moved it out of the way. It turned out Steve had a panic room under his crafting table made of obsidian. He must've heard the screams and hid. I got my wares together and jumped in.

I hit my face on the obsidian after my fall. Then I looked at the ladders behind me. I drank an instant health potion and continued. The place was dark and gloomy, with light only by redstone I heard the second scariest sound you could hear in this server.

"Sssssssssssss...BOOM!"

I flew forward, hitting a tripwire and flying over a large lava pit in the process. Precautions were everything to Steve, I'm guessing. I landed in a small room with fire everywhere. I drank a fire resistance potion. When I finally made it past the fire, there was a small room of bedrock! Steve, sadly wasn't in there. I turned around...and was welcomed by a girl.

She had beautiful eyes, and flowing blonde hair. Her shirt was light green, and her jeans were much brighter than mine. Confusion overtook me. Who was she? How did she get down there? Was she the griefer? If so, why was she doing it? And where did the fog come from? "Who are you?" I voiced.

She laughed. "Your worst nightmare!" Here voice combined with her skin made her unlikely to be the griefer, but her words said otherwise. She then took out her sword, made of stone. I wielded my gold pickaxe, it being the only weapon I had at the moment. She charged with her sword. I deflected the blow and countered at her legs. She front flipped over my head, landing behind me and kicking me to the ground.

When I got up, she swiped at my head, but I ducked quickly, and she cut my hair a bit. I swung up and down, left and right. She blocked each and every attack. Then she sliced my arm. I slid to the ground, groping at my wound. She spoke like a devil, "I'd kill you, but my boss wants you alive." Last thing I remember was my pick coming at my head at high speed, for the final blow.

The irony is that the room we were in was supposed to protect me from that."

**You know, that girl was Emma, from before, but this is a flashback that Andrew was talking. This is written by Andrew again. All credit for flashback belong to him.**


	6. Notch's turn

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: This chapter is written by Andrew again. Thanks.**

**Chapter 7: Notch's turn**

"Now for my story," Notch stated. "I was walking to go check on Jeb's progress on Minecraft. I made the Mojang part of the server basic. We used normal windows and cobblestone and oak planks. It looked a lot like a big house. All except the command center, where I was going. I ran into Vu Bui on the way.

He had a very suprised look on his face. 'Notch himself,' he stated. 'I'm astonished that you're here! Coming back to your roots?'

"Of course not," I replied, "I'm here to look at my old creation, see what Jeb's working on."

"Oh," Vu said, a bit disappointed. "Well, how's Cobalt comin'?"

I looked at my skin watch thing. "I'm late already, no time to talk!" I sprinted past Bui, not caring that my hunger was low. The corridor was practically short, but really wide and tall. I ran over Carl Manneh and past Jonas Mårtensson. Then I finally made it.

The command center was a lot like these science centers, but with more iron and computers. The center was a small square, since we didn't need a big one. Jeb was standing there, red hair and all. "Sorry I am late," I called, "I was talking to Vu." Jeb turned toward me. Then I saw it. There was something on the side of his head. "What's that?" I questioned.

Jeb's blank eyes located me. 'Threat detected! Targeting sequence activated,' he said in a robotic voice. Then he took out a bow and notched an arrow!" Notch paused. "That was a joke! Notch, notched?" Andrew and I stared at him. "Anyways, he notched an arrow and aimed at me. He was obviously attacking me.

When he released, I had to barrel roll to not get hit. The arrow got itself stuck in a computer, though. It made a TNT sound, and I threw it at Jeb. The demonic ginger leaped into the air, completely avoiding the explosion. He unsheathed a diamond axe and came charging at me. I looked around for a weapon, but there was none. So I calmly grabbed a computer.

He swung at me, but I blocked. I rose my 'weapon' to attack...and it hit Vu in the head. I looked back, and he crumpled on the ground unconscious. He also had a device on his head. Jeb kicked my back, and I fell on my face. When I turned around, he was about to take the final blow. I rolled under his legs and tripped him. When he fell, I made a mad dash for the halls.

Once I got out of that room, Jonas and Carl were both coming with wooden swords (probably all they could get.) I evaded them easily, and they accidentally sliced each other's chests. I kept running. And running. I started to wonder why we had so many hallways. Then I saw the exit. I sprinted faster, my hunger low and my health halfway gone. Almost there, I thought. Then a figure jumped in front of me.

He looked a lot like you, Steve. Clothes, skin, hair and all. But the one different feature was his eyes. They were probably more like flashlights than eyes. That person everyone fears, the lord of night himself. "You", his voice sounded like sandpaper was in his throat, "are not going ANYWHERE!"

I have to admit, I wasn't surprised Herobrine would be a part of this. I mustered enough courage to say a few words. "HALP ME!" Before anything else happened, my enemy punched me in the face, and the world disappeared."


	7. The Escape

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Minecraft, me know Microsoft does. Me now story.**

**Chapter 7:**

Notch took a breath, and so did Andrew. They were both exhausted from telling their stories. Suddenly, a guard came up to our cell. He looked like those other three I met before. "You better shut your mouths up, or else I'll make it happen", the guard said angrily. "I bet I can beat you, your training and attitude tells as much", I said confidently. Andrew and Notch both had questioning looks on their faces. They haven't seen me fight before. Now will be a good time to show them.

"You're really getting on my nerves now", the guard said even more angrily. He opened the cell door (yes, a miracle), and took no time to wait, and made a furious slash at me. Parry. "You may have blocked my sword, but I have secrets." He took out a remote control, with an evil smile on his face. Surprisingly, Andrew jumped up high, and tackled the guard down, throwing him off guard. Notch took his sword, and I readied mines. "Goodbye, guard. Have fun in your cell", I said happily. Andrew knocked out the guard, and we escaped the cell.

Before us, we were staring at a huge cops and robbers like building. "Ok, I've seen this before. The exit is there", Andrew pointed out. He then explained to us the plan. I was going to press the exit button, while he and Notch stands guard. "It's not going to be easy", I said as I pointed at the guards. "But we can do it", Andrew countered.

I jumped down the bridge we were standing on, and knocked out a guard with the handle of my stone sword. The other guards were still standing at attention. Andrew and Notch hurried over to me. "Ok, you guys take those guards out, while I go press the escape button", I said while pointing at those guards. "Ok", they both said in unison. The guards heard that.

Before long, they found themselves attacking and distracting the guards, while I ran at full speed towards the exit button room. There was only one guard standing at the entrance. "Hey, you aren't supposed to be-". Before he can finish, I punched him hard across the face, and he collapsed onto the ground. "That'll put you out for awhile", I muttered as I pressed the exit button. This alerted every guard in the building.

I ran over to Andrew and Notch. "We have to go guys, the guards are coming!", I hollered to them. After knocking out the guards they were fighting, they dashed over to me, and we began to escape the building. We were almost across the skybridge exit, until we saw a guard, with a bow pointed at us. "Don't make a move", he said carefully. We had no choice, and surrendered.

Suddenly, a masked player flew through the right wall, and tackled him down. He was covered in a dark cloak. "Go now!", he yelled. We grabbed our weapons, and fled through the door. Guards were thrown through the walls by that player's huge strength. Wow, that player's good. We were almost at the bridge to the ship, when we saw more guards. "Dang it", I yelled again. Suddenly, they all fell down, as if some invisible force knocked them out. The cloaked player warped in front of us.

"Who are you?", Notch asked. He flew into Andrew, which made Andrew glow dark purple. "Let's go!", Andrew said in a voice that sounded like the cloaked player. Andrew ran down the iron bar platforms, jumping one to the other, and landed on the ship. Notch and I did the same, but halfway down, we heard guards yelling. "Get back here!", one of them said. "Go after them!", another one said. The guards were starting to climb down the platforms. "Hurry!", Andrew yelled. I quickly climbed down to the ship, and Notch did the same. But the guards were on our tail. Andrew ran to the ship's pilot wheel, which was on the deck. The guards were close on pursuit. "Quick, drive this thing!", I yelled as me and Notch were fighting the guards back. "Don't tell me what to do!", Andrew yelled as he was driving. Natch and I managed to knock the guards into the water at last minute, when the ship had driven away.

Suddenly, the purple force possessing Andrew flew out, revealing the masked player on the ship. Andrew looked puzzled. "Where are we?", Andrew asked. The masked player suddenly disappeared when we looked back. Something tells me he will come back.

**So that was Chapter 7. Chapter 8 coming soon! If you like, review, and fav and yeah.**


	8. The Island of Traps

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: I think all of the chapters are pretty good so far. How do you guys like the story right now. Please favorite this story, review it, and um….my friend, Andrew (who is also in the story), is simultaneously writing chapters with me, and we are coming up with the story plot as we go. Yeah, and we barely proofread, though we should. This chapter should be proofread. Well, onto the chapter, and no more nagging about the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 8 : The Island of Traps**

After the events before, we seriously needed a rest. It was night, and the ship is landed on a small remote island not too far away from the mainland we escaped from. We looted the ship, and found many treasures, including diamond swords, food, and lots of torches. Notch found some sleeping chambers underneath the main deck. "Go to sleep you guys, I'll stand guard", I said selflessly. Andrew and Notch ended up settling in for the night, while I climbed the wooden stairs up to the deck with sword in hand.

I had a lot of thoughts right now. What are we gonna do? Are those guards following us right now? What's on the island? I sat down on a slab higher than the ground, and stared out into the darkness of the night. Very peaceful, I thought. I could see the blocky squirrels sleeping carefully on a tree branch. Almost…..too...peaceful…...THUD.

Morning? I woke up from a deep sleep on a red bed. Andrew and Notch weren't in their beds like I thought. How did I end up here, I thought as I climbed out of bed. I walked up to the main deck, and saw Andrew and Notch, gearing up with lots of supplies. "What're you guys doing?", I asked while yawning and stretching. "Did you have a nice nap?" asked Andrew. I replied with a yes, and they told me how they were going exploring on the island. I caught up with their plans, packed myself up, and followed them.

We were trudging across the jungle like biome. "Do you think there's anything worth exploring?", Notch questioned. After walking 50 blocks more, I spotted a cave. "Hey, look", I said while pointing at the cave. We all decided to go into the cave. It's better than being bored.

Luckily, we brought lots of torches, or else we would've been trudging through the darkness. I was the defender, and was in front of the three. Andrew helped me light my path, and Notch kept a careful look around in case of anything. We found lots of coal and iron, but not much more. That was, until I found iron blocks while mining the coal. "Hey guys, look at this", I said as I gestured towards the iron blocks. We gathered and thought out predictions. "Maybe some griefer laid a trap", Andrew suggested. "Maybe it's something worth exploring!", I exclaimed while digging up the iron.

When we mined higher and higher, there were more iron blocks after blocks. After breaking 6 layers up, we struck progress. We had dug into a hallway. "Well, this is definitely worth exploring", Notch whispered as we crept through the dark iron hallway. We hit a two-way passage. Notch and Andrew claimed left, while I claimed right. As I walked right, I felt as if it was a trap. It was too quiet, with no people around. That until I saw a shadow. Perhaps….a player?

I held up the torch in the direction of the player. It was revealed to be another female player, this time dressed in iron armor. "What rank are you?", she asked without any expression. "What do you mean?", I asked. "Threat detected, contain the prisoner." She flew an iron blade in my direction. Parry. This was getting old. I quickly used my throw-down technique, and knocked the helmet off of her.

I recognized her immediately. She was Ashley, one of the "attractive" players, as the other males called her. I always see other male players try to talk to her, and they're always happy when she does. I never found her attractive though, and that's besides the point. She has a loose yellow T-Shirt that shows her shoulders, and has green hair. Well, gotta do what I gotta do. I hit her head hard. Or knock out in other words.

I hurried into the room (iron door behind her the whole time) that she was guarding, and saw a prisoner. He looked a lot like a ninja. The bandana, black clothes, and such, even a scar on his face. Anyways, I recognized him as Jay, a professional fighter player, like me. He focuses on speed and- "HEY, WILL YOU QUIT YOUR STALLING AND HELP ME HERE?", he yelled. "Oh, sorry", I said as I broke the bars with my diamond sword, and untied him. "Thanks. ", he said as he got up from his chair.

We were running down the hallway until we saw a player blocking us from where Notch and Andrew went. "Hello again, Steve", the player said darkly. When I got closer, I could see it was Emma, the girl I thought I killed! "This time, I won't lose", she said as she ran towards me. I caught a quick glimpse of Notch and Andrew, tied to chairs. I pulled out my diamond sword, and was ready to fight.

Now, we were standing on 4 block wide stone slabs, with iron railings on the left side, and a huge falling down area if you don't be careful. There was steelish-iron floors waiting to put you out there. I can't lose now. She slashed at me, with a diamond sword, in which I parried easily. Jay was about to slash at Emma, when I stopped him. "I want to fight her myself", I said as if it was destiny.

She made for a sweep kick, in which I countered with a low block of my own (using my feet, of course). Then, she made a bunch of furious slashes at me, in which I easily parried all of them, and then I tried to do a medium (or regular) kick at her. She used her hands, and grabbed my leg, which threw me off balance. I tried to shift my position of legging so that I wouldn't flip over, but it was too late.

I slipped and fell face-first into the stone slab flooring and everything went blurry, and then black. The next thing I remember is seeing Jay, albeit blurry, helping me up from the floor. "Is...is Emma gone?", I asked. He pointed to the ground, and I realized what happened. Emma wasn't moving or breathing, and I thought she was dead. "Is she?", I asked. "I dunno", was the reply. Andrew and Notch were staring at me, clearly at a loss of words.

We were lost, though. "How do we get out of here?", Notch asked. We were in a hexagonal room, with a corridor at each side of it. The whole room was made of iron blocks, that were painted brushed metal like. There were glowstone on the roof, in a checkerboard style (glowstone are yellow glowing stones).

Suddenly, the roof broke off, crumbling, and crashed down tons of iron blocks. We were all knocked down to the ground heavily by that force. All we saw, was an iron golem. This one looked different, for it was a metal contraption on its head. It stared at me, as if it wanted to mess me up bad. "Urrngh Urrng Urrg", it said. I guess that stood for "threat detected".

I struggled hard, trying to slip my feet out of the rubble. The golem stared at me again, and then walked towards me, with the dreadful thumping as it walked. Suddenly, I saw Jay leap up from the dust and rubble, and threw a wave of 5 ninja stars (or shurikens) at the golem's back. That got its attention, as it turned behind to face Jay. Jay had a devious smile on his face.

As Jay continued to leap around like a true warrior, throwing shurikens and slashing with his katana, I was struggling to pull myself out of the rubble. After 5 minutes, I managed to pull myself out of the rubble, although I had throbbing pain throughout my whole body. It felt as if some giant stepped on me. I found my diamond sword sticking out of a bunch of cracked stones and iron. I raised the sword up, and fixed myself in a guarding stance.

Jay was throwing shurikens at it, though useless, since it was made of iron and Jay only made small scratches on it as he did. The golem was standing there, as if waiting, as Jay leaped left and right, throwing and slashing. I limped up behind the golem, which was on the top of the rubble mountain. Jay looked at where I was for a second, and then gave an understanding look, but kept it hidden, for there was the golem who might find me.

I made a battle cry. "HAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!", I yelled as I plunged the diamond blade right through the golem's heart, as the golem's struggle became weaker. The golem couldn't turn around, as it would tear him, which he didn't want. All he could do was stand there, waiting as his pain became greater. Jay joined he, as he leaped around the golem, furiously slashing at it with his katana.

Suddenly, I saw Ashley and Emma scurry from the main corridor, carrying their weapons (Iron , Ashley and Diamond , Emma). This time though, they looked worried, as they ran up to us. They ran up the rubble, and help slash the golem. In a matter of seconds, I could feel the golem no longer lifting itself up. It felt as if I was carrying the world's heaviest blade.

I pulled my sword out of the golem, as it collapsed and made a bang as it hit the rubble. Andrew and Notch finally pulled themselves from the rubble, as I saw them struggling before. "We've come to help you on your journey, and apologize for trying to hurt you, Steve.", said the two girls. We all looked at each other, not including the girls, and finally made a nod. "Yes, you may accompany us on our journey." They made a small yes sound, victory, and then we followed out of the hexagonal room.

We were slowly walking in the forest, towards the direction of the boat. Jay was continuously gushing at the girls, as they tried to ignore him. After a small walk, with flies swarming around us, we saw a devastating site that left us hanging. The ship was destroyed.

**So, this is the longest chapter I wrote by far. Um.. a comment,fav and like would be nice, and yeah. Thanks you guys for favoriting my story, liking, and taking the time out of your lives to review and actually read this story. This is the best encouragement I get, and to see the views flying up is awesome! Btw, chapter 9 is coming real soon!**


	9. Microsoft Invasion

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: This story does not improvise that I own Minecraft. Microsoft does. So anyways, we are back from the chapter 8 last time, and I got so many positive review that I got cracking at chapter 9 over the weekends. So, um this chapter is written by me, and stuffs. Um...and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9: Microsoft Invasion**

We all stared at the ship in absolute awe, as we realized our only way out of this island is burning away. "What! How are we going to get out of here?!" Notch asked, panicking. "We have something!" Ashley and Emma said. They walked over to a nearby jungle tree, and hit a piece of wood, about 6 blocks from ground level. The water was vibrating, and then a metal ship floated up from the water.

"Wow!" Andrew, Notch and I said in amazement. It was a huge ship, like the original cops and robbers one, but made of iron blocks, completely. It even had stone cannons on the side. It had a Microsoft flag on the top, which we didn't like. But, you know, it's a disguise. "Yes, they had an emergency boat in case something in our plan went wrong. We can also talk to you about the enemy's plan as well on the ship." Emma explained.

Andrew climbed up first, then Notch, me, and lastly Emma and Ashley. Andrew climbed onto the driver's wheel on the deck, and began driving, while we sat behind Andrew, so all of us could hear. Then, the discussion began. "Tell us how you joined them, Ashley and Emma." I said. "OK, so I was just working on my house, which is a rather small stone bricked house next to Emma's, and then the rain started pouring. I decided to go into the mine, so I can get some more ores, and I brought my set of iron armor and sword with me, which I'm still wearing.

As I went into the mine, I remember a creeper….no 4 creepers in a group, walking towards me. They were wearing a metal contraption on their heads. I slashed at them, not killing even one, to my shock because I usually kill at least one with my skills. They blew up, and everything went black. The next thing I remember was Emma, helping me up from a stone slab sideways bridge from the room Emma said you fought her at. Right , Emma?" "Yeah, that's right" "So anyways, we hurried down together to the hexagonal room where you were, and that's that. I sorta remember hearing the secret ship being hidden in the tree trunk, and that's how I knew where the ship was."

Emma spoke next. "I was in my house as well, which was a beautiful (yeah….) house that was made of clay and bricks. I was getting some items from my chest when this player offered me a potion. He said it would "cheer" me up from the rain. I drank it, and he ran away. Then, I began to feel woozy, and everything became blurry, and then I fell over. Just like Ashley, I don't remember anything other that waking up a meter away from where Ashley was, and it went on from that point".

I thought about something. "Does this ship have any trackers?", I asked. Suddenly, they both got up, and ran beneath deck. I heard some banging, like destroying metal. Then they walked up, apparently relieved. "Yes, there was one, but we took care of it." Emma said. "Yeah, but hey Andrew, you better drive in a different direction so they don't know where we are." Ashley yelled. Andrew got right on that.

I was sitting near the deck, bored out of my mind, and Notch was staring at the water, deep in thought. The girls went into the kitchen to do something. I decided to walk below the ship, to see if there were any loot I can take.

I went beneath the metal flooring, and found an underwater part of the ship (not water inside, but deeper than water level, like the bottom of the ship). There were lots of chests. Time to get looting. I took a look at the first chest, a small one that was one block next to me. I opened the chest, and looked at the contents inside. There was a mind-control helmet, such as the one the golem wore. There was 16 diamonds, and some TNT with the flint n' steel.

I collected all of them, sucking in each item into my thoughts and into me. That's how Minecraft works. Apparently, we've evolved to suck in as many items as we like, so chests are apparently useless. Not anymore, though. Notch told me Jeb changed that, since Jeb has control of the Minecraft control panel.

I walked up, and saw the same scene that I saw a moment before. Notch staring somewhere, Andrew piloting, and the girls still in the kitchen. I decided to take Andrew's shift. "Hey, would it be okay if you let me drive the ship?" I asked. "Huh, oh yeah sure you can..." he said tiredly. "I'm going to bed." he said while yawning.

I was piloting this thing for 30 Minecraft minutes now, and the sunset was soon to be near. Andrew was still snoring in his bed, like a pig when it makes the "oink" sound. Notch had gone away from his spot, and joined Andrew in the sleeping chambers. The girls were sitting outside, watching me as I piloted the ship.

1 Minecraft hour later. It was nighttime. Everything was the same. Notch and Andrew were snoring snoozily. The girls were getting a little tired, and I was so too. But, something in our sights made us wide awake again. It was a black thing, small in sight right now, but it looked like a ship, as well. "What's that?" asked Emma. Ashley ran to the area beneath the ship, and I heard chest opening

Ashley came up with some binoculars. "We can use these to see that the heck that is", she said while pointing at the black thing. She started looking in the binoculars. Suddenly, an arrow flew from that thing, and hit the deck, just missing me. "Everyone, take cover, we're being attacked!"

Ashley explained what she saw. "It was a Microsoft ship!" she said as Emma and I prepared for attack. We took out our weapons, as I prepared in a guarding stance. Another arrow was launched at me. I deflected it with my sword. The ship was getting closer to us. So close that I can actually see the blocks clearly, and that there were Microsoft troops on the ship. About 30 people in total.

Andrew and Notch came up, apparently ready for battle, as they were dressed in iron armor with swords. As I looked back at the Microsoft ship, they were jumping onto ours. Emma, Andrew, Notch and I were all fighting the Microsoft troops, trying to keep them off our ship. It was so loud, that you can hear the swords clanging together a mile away from here. Ashley was the archer on our team. She and the other Microsoft archers were trading arrows at each other (no, I mean trying to kill each other).

An iron blade came close to my face as I narrowly evaded it. Guess I'm too proud of our team. I quickly used my diamond sword, and slashed the troop's iron armor. Oh, right. They all have iron armor and sword. That's standard. The troop flinched, but charged at me again. I was backing up, until I realized there was one behind me as well. Ashley took care of that. The troop behind me fell down, as I heard a thud. The troop attacking me up front was swiftly killed by a chop to the head from Notch.

Andrew delivered a severe front kick, as I slashed that troop with my diamond sword. (Where's Jay?), I thought. Suddenly, I saw 4 troops around me fall over, and shurikens embedded in their faces. Jay landed gracefully on one of the fallen troops. Notch and Emma were still fighting in the distance, and Jay said, "Well, we should get to work."

5 minutes later, all of the troops were on the ground, knocked out or dead. We decided to throw them into the water, since they take up space otherwise. We also decided to park the two ships, and explore the Microsoft one, in case they have valuables. Emma climbed on first. Then Andrew. And then Notch. Me. Ashley.

Emma was below deck, exploring the underground part of the boat, while I was looting the top. Andrew and Notch decided to keep guard, and Ashley followed me. "What do you think is in this chest?" she asked. "Dunno, we'll have to open it to find out." It had a head of a player, Jayden, who was a close friend of mines. Anger fueled me at this point as I looked at his head, in the chest with other bodily fluids. Ashley screamed, as everyone hurried to our location. At that point, when everyone took a good look at the chest, we all were overcome with sadness.

A player had died in the hands of Microsoft. No, not a player. A friend. A person we knew best. We quickly unloaded the chests on the Microsoft ship into our iron ship, and we all recollected on our ship. "So, what are we going to do now?" asked Andrew. "Well, I was going to use this as a surprise, but I found a map with the location of the Microsoft bases, or so I think." Emma said. "Good, we can infiltrate one of the bases and get some Intel." I said.

Emma pointed out where we are, as Notch used his compass (he had always carried one) to guide where to go to the nearest base. It was a time of peace right now, as we sailed slowly to the Microsoft base, to infiltrate it.

**OK****, so at this point, I think it's a good time to end the story, when they are sailing gracefully, though slowly, to the Microsoft base. Yes, they are going to infiltrate it, and get Intel. That'll be for Chapter 10. I know this is about the same length as Chapter 8, but I proofread this one, and Chapter 10 will be coming up very soon. Very.**


	10. Trouble on the Ship

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: Microsoft owns Minecraft, not us. We just like to write this for you fans out there. Enjoy this chapter please. :D**

The ocean journey was a long and tiring one. Andrew had some steak, carrots, and bread to keep us from starving to death, but the boat didn't go that far at a time. Besides, Andrew's night shift lasted 30 minutes because he felt he needed to see why Ashley and Emma were helping us. He seemed tired after his "studies."

Jay was taking his shift for driving the ship. Andrew was in the engine room with Emma. Notch, Ashley, and I were all on deck, looking over the sea. This was around two or three days after the cavern we were in last chapter. As we were sailing through the sea, Ashley suddenly became alert.

"I think I heard something," she claimed. "It sounded like a clang."

"If there was something, wouldn't we-" I was interrupted by an explosion from the engine room. I saw Jay jump back as the steering wheel flew off its hinges and into the ocean. Notch lost his balance from the shock and fell into the ocean. Ashley and I fell hard.

"Wait," Jay said, "where are Andrew and Emma?" We all looked at each other, terrified looks on every face (excluding Notch, since he fell off the ship.) I dashed down the steps, Ashley close behind. I could only pray the two were still alive. We screamed their names as we intertwined through the maze-like rooms of the ship.

Suddenly, we heard screaming from a room we were near that had orange light coming from it (you'd think that would be a giveaway.) Ashley dashed forward at the sound of her best friend's voice. I followed closely, and was surprised by what I saw.

Emma was fine, with two or three scratches on her face. In the back, the engine was in pieces. Any remaining parts were on fire. It was Andrew that surprised me. His clothes were in tatters and with scorch marks. One of his shoes were gone, and his gauntlets were dented. His arms and face had many burns on them.

I went to help Ashley pick up Andrew as Emma navigated, since she knew the ship best. The moving on was slow going, considering our load. Ashley suddenly stopped. "Do you feel that?" she questioned.

Emma looked as confused as I was. "What am I feeling?" she asked.

"Oh my god!" Ashley yelled. "The boat is sinking!" A horrified look was on her face. We sped up, and sure enough, Jay was not on the deck, which was covered in water. We started to move toward the lifeboat. Suddenly, the boat started to tilt away from the thing we were trying to reach. I felt Andrew become heavy as I walked, so I turned toward Ashley. She slipped away, screaming, and fell off the boat.

"Ashley!" I screamed as I started to move toward that side. Emma turned me around.

"There isn't much we can do," she said, a tear in her eye. "She should be safe. We just have to press on." I looked back. There's nothing you can do, I thought. Emma and I then pressed on with Andrew in our arms. We threw him into the lifeboat, then we got in. I looked around for the button that drops the lifeboat. Then I realized there wasn't one.

I was completely shocked. "How do I do this!?" I exclaimed. I looked over the deck. Half of it was under the sea already.

"For crying out loud!" Emma said as she chopped the ropes with her diamond sword. We fell down, sliding the whole way down the hull of the had to use our oars to survive. Blocks were flying out everywhere, some nearly hitting us. An explosion happened right in front of us, bending the metal. The boat barely made the gap at all. We were finally safe.

We were both breathing heavily in that spot. I looked back to the spot where the ship was. The ship was sinking low into the ocean, never to be seen again. I looked past that, and saw something that gave me relief. Ashley, Jay, and Notch were on another raft, safe and sound.

"We did it!" I said with some relief. I turned to Emma...and got a diamond sword directed to my face. "My god," I whispered.

"Yes," the man said, "I suppose you thought I was dead?" I looked past the attacker. Emma was tied up with duct tape on her mouth. "My general wants to kill you himself, so I'll just have to tie you up. Bummer, right?"

"My friends will save me. You couldn't have reached them this fast."

He laughed. "I guess I can let you have a last look." He forced my head toward the other lifeboat. I watched as my friends were tied up or knocked out. I couldn't see the man doing it, but I could see Jay not moving. My attacker turned my head back. "Maybe you shouldn't have raided that ship."

I felt a great hatred just then. I knew I should not be angry, since they had the machines on their heads. But me and the man with a sword pointed at my head were close friends before this.

His name was Jayden.

**Sorry for how short this chapter is; I'm not good at writing long ones. Anyway, I hope chapter 11 will be spectacular. Peace out. -Andrew**

**So yeah, this chapter is completely written by Andrew (not my comment here). I hope you like it, I didn't edit even a single word in this story. Um... and yeah. Yeah. :(**


	11. Steve Is Sick

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Minecraft, and um yeah. Microsoft does. Minecraft is owned by Mojang, which is purchased by Microsoft. So technically, Minecraft is owned by Microsoft, in the way that the owner of Minecraft is owned by Microsoft. Enough talking. Let's get on with it…**

**Oh and btw, the machine looks like a wither skull without the face of it. You're gonna need to know that for later as well. Check my profile for status for chapters!**

**Chapter 11: Steve Is Sick.**

I watched Jayden with an angry look. How is he alive. I couldn't even think straight with the current situation going on here. I'm the best player in Minecraft, they should be the ones fearing me. I'm gonna show Jayden a piece of my mind. Ashley yelled. "Steve, you can do it! You can beat Jayden if-" but she was cut off as Jayden shot an arrow that hit her straight on the body.

"That's it! You think you're all powerful, aren't you Jayden. I'm the best of even the strongest players, you piece of s**t!" I screamed in anger as I tackled him down hard to the ground of the boat. He actually looked scared. Even with his sword, he can't beat me in a position like this. I was on him, and can do anything I want. But Ashley is slowly dying, and I can't waste any time.

I grabbed the machine on his head, followed by a "Don't do it!" from Jayden. But I knew what was best. I tugged the machine off his head. I heard a electrical volt sound, as I saw electricity flowing from the helmet, trying to reach Jayden's head. I smashed the machine on the ground, as I heard the final zolt before it stopped. I wasted no time, as I jumped into the icy cold water. I was freezing.

Even my mind was numb, as the blinding cold of the water immediately made my head feel numb. (No!) I thought to myself. (I have to save my team!). I quickly swam towards the other boat, as I lost connection with my body. No, really though, I couldn't even feel my own body, though it's still swimming fine. Suddenly, I couldn't think, and everything went ice cold.

When I woke up, I found myself in a wooden room, on a red bed again. There was a torch next to me to keep me warm. I still felt freezing, as if I was covered in a thick block of ice. I got out of the bed, even though I still couldn't feel my body. When I got to the door, I heard Jayden's voice, along with Emma's, Ashley's, Notch's, Andrew's, and Jay's voices. They were whispering, so that I probably couldn't hear. But I did.

"Do you think he's alive?" asked Andrew. "Maybe, he tried to save our lives!" Emma answered. I could hear the sadness in their voices. They thought I was dead. What a funny estimate. I opened the wooden door, and walked out, greeted by my team's voices.

"Steve!" they all yelled in happiness. It felt as if it were my birthday. "How are you doing, do you feel well?" asked Ashley. "We've been worried sick about you." Emma added. "Yeah, you were underwater for about 3 minutes, and I rescued you." Jayden added in confidence. I gave him an mean look. Like anger. I guess I still haven't forgave him yet.

I smelled a fresh aroma, as like steak, but beyond that. It had a smell I had never dreamed of. "What's cooking?" I asked, with drool starting to come out of my mouth. "Uh, you're drooling, and second, we're making you a spiced up, delicious, and full of flavor steak!" Ashley said. I didn't hear the rest of her words, as I dashed down the stair for that steak.

Food scent detector on. I could feel the natural trigger of my food detector mode coming on. I have a special thing when it comes to food. Even when I'm sick, there's always an urge for that food. Yes, I've located it! It's in the room to my right. I opened the door as fast as a hungry man can, and literally hopped onto that steak!

The rest of the team finally came down, and Notch facepalmed. The rest of the team was looking as if I was a different person. Then, I noticed. I was crouching, like a wolf's two hind legs, and eating like a carnivore. Wow, how embarrassing. I hopped off the table, and put the steak back in the place, before I grabbed a knife and fork, to begin eating.

"That's bett-" but before Emma could finish, I threw the knife and fork away, and munched that steak like no other animal could do. "I regret everything I said." she said in annoyance.

After the meal, we were all recollected in the living room, or so it seemed like. It had fancy red leather chairs, and a glass table. There were seven chairs, just enough for us. Emma spoke first. "What was that." she asked, or maybe said, either way. "Um, I have a habit to munch down my food, and I was extremely hungry that certain point, so…." and I didn't finish.

After I washed my hands, and face since steak juice was all over it, the rest of the team decided to go out. "We'll be back quickly, and Andrew can stay home to be with you. We're going to the city to get some supplies." Ashley said. I had to agree with them, even if I don't like it, because I'm still too weak. I feel like I can collapse any second now.

I heard the wooden door creak shut. I was alone. The silence of the wooden cabin haunted me. For one, I was alone.

I decided to go find Andrew, after all, I need him to comfort me when no one's around. "Hey, Andrew!" I called out. No reply. I walked upstairs, following the wooden stairs that were spiraling up. I walked down the wooden hallway. "Andrew!" I called out again. Still no reply. I decided to go to the main room. Walking through the hallway corridor never felt so alone.

Suddenly, I heard walking, though slow, behind me. I tensed up, not moving an inch. Who can be behind me? It came closer, and closer. Thump, thump. Then it stopped. I swear that the person must be right behind me. I could even feel the breathing and- "Hey, Steve. Can you hear me?" Andrew asked weakly.

Next thing you know, we were in the living room. "So, how's your day been?" I asked. "Oh, I blacked out while you were lifting me on the ship. And I woke up when you called." "Oh" The conversation had been just like that, very short. "So, umm…" and before I could finish the sentence, I heard heavy knocking on the door, as like a zombie when it's about to break through the door.

But it wasn't a zombie. "Open up!" I heard someone yell. Andrew and I didn't make a sound, but we nodded in agreement. He and I grabbed our diamond swords, and prepared to fight.

The door broke open, with a loud banging on the walls to secure the fact that the door must've slammed on the walls hard. we saw Microsoft troops pour in, but they didn't attack. Instead, they were wearing heavy containment suits, like hazmat suits. We saw, just outside the window in our view, the whole team, tied up and sleeping.

Andrew and I let out a war scream, and went to fight, even though both of us weren't in the condition to. We were seriously outnumbered and outmatched as the troops fought harder and harder. Like they were trained much better. I quickly parried two troops' slash at me, but the felt a sudden dizziness, like nausea. I felt a surge of pain behind me, and then in front of me as I saw blurry troops slashing at me. It was about to end.

I woke up, on a metal surface, much like the first time. This time, I tilted my head around, trying to look for details. I saw Ashley next to me on my right, and Andrew to my left. They were both asleep. "I see you've woke up", a voice called. It sounded dark and evil, giving a scary feeling to anyone who hears it. "I'm about to perform an experiment on you, the original player of Minecraft." Suddenly, I had a great pain in my head. I couldn't think.

I heard myself yelling, while my consciousness faded away. I was in a black room, with lots of voices echoing. Screaming, taking, yelling. I saw shadows of Andrew. Then, the black hooded person. I heard banging. But they were all echoing in the black endless room. I was walking, without a single floor beneath me. I saw my mind, or inside it.

Suddenly, I heard something, very distant, like echoing. "Steve, snap out of it!" I heard in an echo. Almost as if I was daydreaming it. Suddenly, I saw a view of Ashley and Andrew, as my body was walking towards them, with a diamond sword in hand. "Kill them Steve! Show them who you are!"

I tried so hard. I was thinking. Trying to get out. Suddenly, an overwhelming amount of force in my brain hit me. I was electrified in my thoughts, couldn't think, and as I screamed in pain. I felt myself regaining control. Floating towards light and consciousness. I was electrified in my head, like a million volts charging in my mind. "You can do it, Steve!" Ashley and Andrew yelled.

Finally, after forever, the pain stopped. I heard the machine on my head zap, and then fall off, like an iron helmet after you put it loose. I found myself breathing hard, as if I ran a million miles. I was panting, with lots of sweat. "What happened?" flew out of my mouth. "Um, you were screaming at first, and that woke us up. Then we were released from the table, but you got up and started attacking us under his command. Like hypnosis."

The voice started talking. "You won't get out of here alive. You're trapped in my game, and my rules." I heard the evil greedy laughter, but couldn't identify the voice. "What are we gonna do?" asked Ashley.

**So um. Yeah. I think my writing feeling of a sort didn't come out until later in the story. The main character was hypnotized at last. Well, if you are wondering, we are in a dark metal room. LIke chapter 2. Chapter 12 coming so soon!**


	12. The Trap Building Pt1

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer : Nobody owns Minecraft but Microsoft.**

**A/N: This is my first proper Author's Notes (before it was in the disclaimer) and so now I will do author's notes before a story. Last chapter was when all of our heroes' were trapped in a trap building, trapped by an unknown person. Will our heroes make it alive? Read the chapter and find out.**

**Chapter 12 : The Trap Building Pt.1**

We were cautiously making our way down the building's spiral floors. The obsidian like walls didn't help, and the lack of lighting make it worse. The spiral stairs that were made of obsidian continued to infuriate us in the face that it was never ending. "When are we gonna stop….I like I'm gonna starve to death." said Ashley in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, me too." added Andrew. "Guys, we need to hang tight, and stick together. We're almost there. I hope." I said tiredly. This probably was going to never end. In fact, I was beginning to feel dizzy of continuing to walk down these spiral stairs. Were the enemies trying to bore us to death?

Suddenly, Ashley emit a screaming sound. That snapped us awake. She screamed in the loudest pitch I've ever heard. Then, the dark, mysterious voice sounded again. "I will put your friend, Ashley, in a coma. I still have mind control over her, however weak it may be. " he said deviously. I then looked at Ashley. She had fallen onto the ground (or stairs), and was in a coma of a sort. Shaking her awake didn't work, and so I did believe that fact.

Andrew was piggyback carrying Ashley while I decided to stay up front and guard. We were still making our way down the stairs, with Andrew sweating and panting heavily. "Why do I have to carry Ashley?" he complained. "Because you aren't the best fighter, and I'm the bravest of the two." He sighed, and continued.

Walking, walking, walking. It was starting to feel natural, going down continuous stairs after stairs. Suddenly, I heard a cheerful cry from Andrew. "I think I see the exit!" he yelled as he pointed down. I could see the end, as I finally saw stable floor to stand on. At last!

It wasn't the exit. Though it was a floor to stand on instead of spiraling stairs. We ended up in a long corridor that stretches left and right. We couldn't see the end of it. The whole corridor was made of mossy and regular stone bricks, and had torches lighting up the way. Andrew and I decided to go right. We were walking with sore legs. Not only that, but sore stomachs. We were both starving from the walking, and it's been 5 hours since I ate that last steak.

We think we found hope, as we saw Jay standing near an iron door. This must be freedom! "Hey, Jay, do you know where the exit is?" I asked happily. He didn't respond. Strange. I asked again. "Jay, can you-" and before I can finish, he had his katana literally touching my throat, but not cutting it yet. This eyes were glazed, their blue expressed into a glassy color.

"Jay, snap out of-" and he grabbed my neck. Andrew could only stand in horror as he was afraid any move can cause my death. The dark voice came out again. "Hahaha, he is under my control, fool! You can't do anything to help him. I tuned the machine to the highest settings, so he can't help you!" I was infuriated at what he said. No wonder Jay's eyes were glazed.

Suddenly, the voice spoke out. "The kid, Andrew, he has those protective bracelets. I can't take control of him because they make a mind barrier. Get those bracelets off!" Jay stopped short of his blade, and threw 2 shurikens. They hit on mark, and hacked Andrew's bracelets. I saw how the bracelets were malfunctioning, jolted with electricity.

Suddenly, Andrew gasped. A dark purple force, one that felt completely evil, with no good, flew into Andrew. There was no resistance, as I felt the powerful strength take over Andrew completely. No! I lost my only buddy. "Yes, now I have a stable body!" the dark voice spoke out of Andrew's body.

"No! I won't let you take Andrew away from me!" I yelled as I jumped at him, planning to kick his head. Instead, Andrew transformed as I watched in horror up front. His black hair spiked up and turned purple, and his eyes turned into that of a snakes, with a deadly purple glow. His green shirt ripped, and his skin turned prickly, with two huge back spikes where the backbones were. "NO!" I yelled as I charged to fight the evil beast with my sword.

He grabbed the blade, and crunched it into a million shards as I watched. Unbelievable strength, that's what it is! He then punched me hard in the stomach as I gasped at the force of the hit. It was stronger than six diamond swords hitting me combined. My vision was blurry as I felt myself becoming nauseous, dizzy, and weak beyond what I was used to.

Suddenly, I felt my legs cut out, and collapsed on the floor, barely keeping myself alive. I saw a purple force fly next to me, and saw a pair of familiar legs. Before I could see what happened, I blacked out.

Woke up? What? I instantly woke up from my dream. I thought I saw dead. I saw that cloaked player, the one who helped us during our escape from the building. He wasn't looking at me, and seemed to look at Andrew, err...Monster Andrew.

"I remember you. You were the one in the cops and robbers cell that I ordered you guys to be put in. You foiled my plan once, but not again!" Monster Andrew yelled as he ran towards the cloaked player at full speed. The player flew up at supersonic speed, and threw a supersonic flurry of punches at Monster Andrew. The monster didn't flinch, even though it seemed annoyed. "Die scum!" the monster said, as he grabbed the cloaked player. The monster then proceeded to chuck the player across the room, and made a huge dent in the walls. Even Jay gasped.

The player pulled down his hood, revealing to be a black haired player. I couldn't recognize who he his. Anyways, he charged at the monster, and made an uppercut punch to its stomach, causing saliva to fly out of the monster's mouth. He wasted no time as he punched hard continuously to the monster's head.

I think the monster was dazed. Suddenly, the dark purple force flew out of Andrew, and tried to fly towards the player, who easily dodged aside. The player concentrated, while looking at Jay's eyes. Suddenly, Jay's eyes became unglazed. He looked puzzled. "Where am I?" he asked.

The monster looked Jay in the eyes, and Jay looked frightened. "Is...is...i s that….A...aaa…..Andrew?" he asked shaking all the while. The player flew at the monster yet again, this time with a purple aura surrounding him. He punched the monster, kicked the monster, and then pounded the monster hard in the back. The monster roared. "You think that you can kill me? I'm in your friend's body, and I will kill you!" he roared as he punched the player in the stomach as like me.

The player collapsed, the purple aura stopping promptly. The look of confidence in his eyes now gone. He gasped, as the air was punched out of him. The monster then proceeded to knee the player in the head. The player stopped moving, as I think he was out cold. Then, the monster threw the player into the wall again, making a huge crash.

The player, our only hope, wasn't moving a single bit. He wasn't even breathing. Ashley laid crumpled on the ground, unmoving as well. Jay and I were staring at the monster, ready for incoming attack. We are the only ones left.

**Ok. I know it was a rather short chapter, but this felt like a good place to stop. Please check my profile for status on upcoming chapters!**


	13. The Trap Building Pt2

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: We DON'T own Minecraft. Microsoft DOES! Do we still have to say that?**

**A/N: This is Andrew. I wrote this specific chapter, so please enjoy and review. Thanks for all of your support.**

**Chapter 13: The Trap Building Pt. 2**

I looked at the monster, ready for any attack attempt. Staring at that...thing made me a little scared, I'll admit, but I had one of the best fighters on the server next to me. I looked to him. Jay was running away.

"Yes, yes, go and run for your mommy!" 'Andrew' screamed. "Maybe she will fight better!" Jay stopped quickly. Then I saw a large puff of smoke where he was. Then I saw one near the monster.

Jay screamed and clung onto one of the spikes on the thing's back. "THIS," he screamed, "IS FOR MY MOM!" He screamed nonsense as he started stabbing the head with anything he had (are nunchucks supposed to go that deep?) 'Andrew' didn't even flinch. A maniacal laugh echoed through the halls.

"You cannot hurt me!" he yelled. He fell backwards, crushing Jay under his fatness. Then it couldn't get back up. "HNNNNNNG! HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!" No matter how much he groaned viciously, he was stuck good. On top of Jay. I needed some way to get him out of there.

Herobrine is coming.

"What?" I asked.

"HEEEEA!" the hulking beast screamed as he finally got up. The two spikes ripped off, then slowly grew back. It was so gruesome, I won't go into detail. "I don't know WHAT your talking about, but YOU'LL DIE ANYWAY!" It picked up one of the spikes in the ground and threw it straight at my chest.

Backflip. NOW!

I decided to do what the voice said. The projectile flew right below me, skinning my shirt. When I landed, I heard a scream from behind me. I turned back, and saw Herobrine with the spike impaled in him.

"Hehehe...hahaHAHAHA!" he cackled. "Hilarious! But really," he said as he pulled the purple thing from his chest, "I'm gonna kill you now." He charged at me with rage written on his face. I fell down on purpose as he ran by, tripping him in the process. He flew towards Jay and landed next to him.

'Andrew' started to throw the floor at me. I had to dodge up, down, left, and right. Moss flew straight into my face, blinding me. I saw Herobrine's eyes coming closer and closer (they were like lighthouses. How was I NOT supposed to see them?) This is the end, I thought.

Roundhouse kick!

I did so, and felt a hard substance hit my foot. A clang echoed across the hallway as the glow retreated. I wiped the wet, gooey stuff off my face. What I saw was Herobrine struggling under an iron door while the monsterosity was red with anger.

"This incompetent FOOL is unable to destroy you," the thing screamed, "so I WILL MYSELF!" He shot giant rods of dark energy at me AND Herobrine. I picked up the door and used it as a shield. It disintegrated after the second rod hit it. Herobrine just absorbed the blasts that came to him.

"Fool?" he said. "FOOL!? I'LL SHOW YOU A FOOL!" The monster on my side stared intensely at the monster that wasn't (there are WAY too many monsters in this part.) Suddenly, lightning came from Herobrine's eyes and hit 'Andrew' squarely in the head. For the first time in a long time, it actually flinched. The beast across the corridor screamed.

"IF I CAN'T TAKE YOU DOWN," he screamed, "THEN WE ALL ARE FALLING!" The thing pounded the ground with surprising force. There was a loud cracking sound coming from below my feet. Suddenly, most of the corridor floor broke, and we all fell into darkness.

**This is probably a really short chapter. Sorry again. This chapter ended with ALL of the people falling, including the unconscious ones. Chapter 14 coming soon. Thanks for being supporters. Peace out.**

**A/N (HotFireyDeath): Yeah, pretty short chapter. Andrew wanted to type chapter 13 so I will ch14. Please follow my account to check status of story.**


	14. The Trap Building Pt3

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Microsoft does.**

**A/N: Yes, if any of you thought chapter 13 was short worth the time given, you are probably right. This chapter should be longer. Oh, and there is a new schedule I want to post chapters with. What do you guys think about me posting one chapter a week, but the chapter is longer, with more detail, and will have more time taken to work the chapter? Do you guys think I should? Go to /changestyles to vote. By the way, there is chinese in this chapter (translation of course).**

**Chapter 14: The Trap Building Pt3**

I went over to the kitchen, smelling the aroma of steak all throughout the cabin. The sweet scent of spice and peppers overwhelming my nose with unbelieveable smells. Ashley and Emma were at the kitchen, cooking away at the steak and baking a cake. Suddenly, a monster broke through the left wall. It was Andrew! "What's that smell?", it said. Ashley and Emma handed over the steak and cake. I was infuriated! How dare they give my steak and cake over to that monster! I lept and grabbed that steak with unimaginable force….

I woke up on hard, metal ground. There were huge shards of stone and debris. The monster lay, still on the ground with giant rock shards impaling it's stomach. Herobrine lay unconscious on the ground, rock shards in his stomach. The cloaked player was gone. Everyone laid on the ground, unmoving, silence filling the room.

Pain seared through my body as I struggled to get up. I was impaled in the stomach with a medium decent sized shard. I had to pull it out. 1...2….3! I tugged the rock out of my stomach, unimaginable pain striking through my body. I think one of my legs were broken, the left one. I couldn't move it, and it was twisted in a 360, toes facing the opposite way.

I was dizzy, nauseous, sick, and full of pain. The setting of the dark room doesn't make it better. I decided to wake up some of my teammates. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me. "**你在做什么，起那么早？我以为你会睡在一点点**。(What are you doing up so early ? I thought you would sleep in a little bit.)" What the heck? Was that Chinese? "Who are you? Reveal yourself now!" I yelled, a little creeped out. "**我是隐形的球员，而你不过是一个弱者。沉默和你在一起，我才让我的举动**。(I am the cloaked player, but you're just a coward . Silence with you, and let my actions speak out itself) ." the voice called out. Suddenly, the cloaked player warped in front of me. "So, it was you! You little idiot, you better watch your language, or I'm going to- **而且你会做什么**？(What are you going to do?)" That was the last straw. I threw a punch at the player, in which he caught. He started to twist my arm. "Ok you can stop now!" I literally yelled. "Does that feel better? As a matter of fact, I do speak Chinese." he said threateningly. "Now, you better beware, or I'm **要真的惹你了**。(mess you up badly)" and left, without a trace. Just vanished. I didn't even know what he said. But the tone just told me to stay away.

Jay slowly crawled up. "Hey, you're awake Jay?" "Yes, Steve can you help me up?" he said weakly. "My legs aren't functioning right. I think they are broken." I walked past huge boulders that were obstructing the way. Jay was lying almost flat on the ground, though with his legs ripped and all broken up. They were twisted, mangled and in several different directions. Like my left foot.

I landed my hand near him. He grabbed. "Ok, I'll pull you up, and you brace yourself." I said gently. I pulled. He made a ear pitching scream as he defiantly pulled himself up, despite the pain. Herobrine was watching us.

"You may have been so lucky as to survive, but you will not get away next time." he said while warping away. Great, two superpowered players warping away. The purple force flew out of Andrew, and up into the sky. "I'll be back!" it said in a harsh voice as it flew away. Andrew transformed back into himself again.

He wasn't breathing though. That's how I knew that he was on the edge of death. "We have to get help!" Jay said. "Yes, I know. Let's find an exit!" I said. We were in a giant obsidian square room, with multiple corridors, one at each side.

The voice called out. "You will never escape, stupid humans. This is my tower, and I will never let you out!" Suddenly, Notch walked out of the right corridor. "Hey, Notch! Help us get out, please!" He continued to walk towards us, not making a sound. I noticed his eyes.

"Yes, kill them!" the voice exclaimed. Notch made a war cry. "Hya!" he yelled as he pulled out a diamond sword, already jumping in the air with his sword. Jay jumped up, and collided blades in the air. They were trading blows, Jay's katana and Notch's sword, parrying and slashing.

Jay threw some shurikens. I saw the surprised look on Notch's face as he tried to block them. Unfortunately, he did. I heard the sound of glass as I saw Notch deflect every single shuriken. Jay then charged in swiftly, readying a slash with his katana. Notch jumped, back flipped in the air, and make an unexpected hit on Jay. Jay tripped, and fell onto the ground.

Notch walked up to Jay, with a feeling of hesitation, as I saw some resistance on his face. "Finish him, Notch!" the voice said. Notch kneeled on the ground, head in his hands, and started to groan. "Arggggg...Steve…..take Jay….and leave….." before I could say something, " ….and the exit…..is to…..the righ-" and he got up.

Notch had an evil look on his face as the purple force flew into him. He transformed into a look similar to Andrew before. Jay stopped short, and picked up his katana. "Steve, leave now, I will hold him back." "But Jay…" "Don't speak of it." he said determinedly, "you need to leave now, and that's all there is to it!"

Next thing I knew, I was holding Andrew in my hands, and Jay was getting smashed. "Steve! I...will…(smash)...remember you." Jay said before he was smashed into the wall again. I ran to the right exit, and closed the doors behind me, as tears were streaming down my face.

I was hiding in a cave. Thinking about Jay hurts. I wonder if he's even alive now. (I'll remember you too, Jay) I thought in my mind. The clouds were dark and scary, and there was a pitch darkness outside, as if it would rain, only scarier. Then, as if on cue, it started raining. A big overpour of rain hit hard on the ground, as some water seeped into the cave.

Andrew was lying still on the stone ground, while I decided to punch some trees. I was freezing and soaking wet when I came back. At least I had a wooden sword and some torches. When I placed a torch carefully next to Andrew's head, he stirred. "Unngh….what happened?" he asked. I was overcome with happiness and hope.

**So it seemed like a good place to stop here, because I will enter page three on Google Docs. Make sure to vote in the poll what you think, and PM me if you want to say more to me. Chapter 15 coming soon!**


	15. The Battle and Love

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, yet again, Microsoft does.**

**A/N: I know this chapter could be short or long, but make sure you vote in the poll, because I will close the vote after Chapter 16 is released. Please see the Author's Note in chapter 14 for more information. A few people were asking me to incorporate something else (romance, drama, etc.) and so I will try to focus on something out of battle for awhile. This chapter reveals a lot of stuff about Steve, so read on! Oh, and I will post once a week now, too much interference with life stuff.**

**Chapter 15: The Battle and Love**

Andrew still sounded pretty weak. Honestly, I don't see why not. He was impaled with giant sharp stones and boulders and his body was ripped and crunched into an abnormal shape. You should give him a break.

Andrew struggled to stand up. "Hey, buddy, you need some rest." I said as he slumped over again. "What happened? The last thing I remember was Jay hacking my bracelets." he said. "Well, let's just say that you were controlled by a evil spirit." He gasped in remembrance. "Yes, I do remember now."

I handed him some steak. "I guess you might need some recovery, so here are some steak. Eat up." I felt his hunger become savored as he devoured every single piece. I also felt his life force growing stronger. "I can feel the regen." Andrew said happily. I just hoped that Andrew would get better soon, because the battle is not going well in our favor.

The rain was pouring heavily outside as I sat down on a piece of stone in the cave. There were no sound of zombies yet in the background of the cave. I decided to wait out the rain, and then hopefully think of a plan of attack while we're at it.

"Andrew, I'm afraid we've lost Jay, Emma, and Ashley." He gasped, and then was silent. I guess it is pretty hard to take in the fact that our team is scattered, somewhere to be lost in the deep, dark realms of the building we were in. "Is anyone….with us?" he said shakily. I waited a moment. "Only you and me…" I said quietly, drifting off that last thought.

I found myself thinking about Ashley. How…..awesome….she looked. Is that the right word? For some reason, I found myself thinking, where could she have been? I can't quite describe the feeling I have for her, and the same feeling, though weaker, at Emma. I just keep thinking about them. Is this a natural feeling? I've never had this feeling before towards Ashley and Emma, and I can't help but think it has something to do with their bodies…

"Hey Steve, are you okay? You're dozing off somewhere", Andrew said while waving his hand in front of my face. "Yeah, I'm okay, just that I was thinking about something." "What were you thinking about that make you blush?" That made me feel embarrassed. Did I blush without noticing? I thought blushing was only for love. I can't just have developed this feeling towards them….did I?

I pushed that thought away from my mind right now. I can't let some romantic feelings get in my way…...did I just say romantic? Oh, wow, now this proves that I do have a crush on them. I've never noticed this feeling before, and just thought it might be nervousness. Only now do I know that it's love, or something of that sort.

Ok, I really am blushing now, and Andrew can see it from here. I can see him with an questioning look on his face, like what's going on with him? I need to get these thoughts away for now.

Andrew turned his head around, watching the night silently transition to day, as the rain kept pouring on the outside world. I was fumbling around with a piece of coal in my hands, still thinking about things. Suddenly, Andrew said something. I was so into my thoughts that all I heard was, "Steve….there…...thing…..side….take….." and I found myself snapping out of my thoughts. "What was that, Andrew?"

Andrew was no longer speaking, as we were watching what was coming towards us. It looked like the monster from before, only with Ashley, Emma, Jayden, and Jay on the top. Again, I found myself staring at Ashley and Emma like never before….which isn't normal.

All five of them had glazed eyes, and while Ashley and Emma had bows, Jayden and Jay had diamond swords. Oh great, the monstrous mind control team came over again. At least we are united once more, even if two-thirds of us were fighting against each other.

The monster Notch looked at us with steel, threatenly eyes, while the group riding on Notch were ready to attack. I held my wooden sword up, as Andrew held a wooden axe. This was going to be a big fight, I can feel it.

Immediately, or it felt like forever, Jay jumped off with his katana, ready to deliver a deadly slash. I held my wooden sword up, blocking the air slash with my high bocking sword. The wooden sword received damage, as I wait no longer in delivering another attack at Jay. Jay was prepared, and made a parry slash at my wooden sword, breaking it in half.

Jay laughed as Ashley and Emma were pointing bows at me, and I had no weapon for protection. I took a quick glance at Andrew, in which I found out that he was tied up and chloroformed. Jayden took care of that.

Monster Notch laughed. "I'd never thought the strong Steve, king of Minecraft, can be defeated by his own fellow teammates. This certainly is a turn of events." Jay looked serious, albeit strained look on his face. Perhaps his inner self was fighting back? "Jay, kill Steve." the monstrosity said.

Jay held up his sword, ready to make the final hit, before a purple and white force knocked down the enemies, but not Notch. I saw two legendary warriors warp in front of me, one being the Cloaked Player, and the other being Herobrine. Herobrine had a white aura, and the Cloaked Player had a purple aura.

"It's you two again. You guys are so bothersome! I'll crush you like flies with a fly swatter, and you will never see the light of day again!" he screamed in anger. The Cloaked Player and Herobrine made no response, as they began to charge their energy. Suddenly, I felt a strange power inside me as well.

It felt like….raw power. I could feel energy inside me, waiting to be released. "Go ahead", the Cloaked Player said. "Unleash your inner potential, Steve." Herobrine finished. I felt my energy rising up, every bit as powerful as they are. Suddenly, with a big burst of light, I felt my true energy unleash, raw power flowing up and down every inch of my body.

"Yes, we have truly unleashed the leader of our power", the cloaked player said proudly. "Steve, you are the chosen one, the one with mystical powers that surpass us." Herobrine said rather proudly.

"It doesn't matter how powerful your leader may be, I'll crush you all!" the monster screamed. The Cloaked Player flew off into the distance. "Yes, fly away to your mo-" and before he could finish, Herobrine and I made a uppercut to his stomach. "Gah!" he choked out. "How dare...you! I will crush yo-" and there goes a flying side kick straight at his head.

The monster collapsed, uttering a few words while on the ground. "You…..will never…..kill me…*cough*...my soul…..will….live on…." he said as quietly as a whisper, almost extremely faintly. Suddenly, the purple force flew out, transforming into a player like figure that was complete black, except for a few outlines on the outside and a dark purple aura surrounding him.

The Cloaked Player was the first to make a move, as he charged with a strong fist, ready to punch the evil fiend. The evil player grabbed the cloaked one's arm, and with tremendous force, smashed him into the ground, making some of the cave collapse.

Herobrine spoke up. "Come here, you little evil piece of crap…" he said like a lullaby. The evil player was enraged, as it make a mad sprint towards Herobrine. "Steve, you have to g-" and was whammed by an uppercut. "...g….go now…..take your..*uppercut**cough*...friends…..aw*uppercut*...ay…" he said as his final words. The cloaked player had just gotten up from the ground, and joined in the fight. Meanwhile, I had to pick up my friends. Ashley first.

I picked up Ashley, in a piggyback style, and blushed. This never felt so enjoyable. I then woke up Notch. "Notch, are you ok?" I asked quietly. He didn't speak a word, standing there afk. I didn't even know what to do. His eyes were completely blank, with no expression whatsoever.

"Notch! Please wake up! We need you to help!" I yelled panicking. The two fending players being beat up every second we waste. Notch continued to stand there, motionless, frozen, completely empty.

"NOTCH! WE NEED YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The evil player seemed to have noticed that, and flew straight at me. It was going to end, not like this! I felt seconds go by. My eyes were shut tight. It was going to happen. It was going to…..

I opened my eyes to the sound of breaking bones. It was Herobrine. The superpowered rival of mines was standing in front of me, looking at the beast with a surprised look on his face. The evil player punched a hole right through Herobrine's chest.

Herobrine gasped, unable to say a word. He was gasping for air, holding his lungs, or where they were supposed to be at. The evil player had a smirk on its face. I was angry beyond anger. A blinding flash of light took me back to when I was playing around with Herobrine.

_"Hey Steve! Let's play ball again!" Herobrine said. We were both kids at the time, enjoying the time of our lives. It was his turn to throw. "Ok Steve! Catch this!" he said with envy in his voice. The ball flew at a supersonic speed towards me. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Herobrine dashed in front of me, shoving me onto the dirt ground as I heard a thud. "Help! Someone! Herobrine is hurt! It's all my fault….." I said with tears pouring down my face. "Herobrine…..I'm sorry….." I said in a hurt, sad voice._

Herobrine saved me again. Fatally. I was enraged. "You wanna play it that way, Monster! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHER! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, anger filling every bit of my voice.

The monster made an evil growling sound, almost scared like. The cloaked player was watching in shock, as I felt a huge burst of energy a hundred times than before. This is it! I felt enormous power fueling me head to toe, anger bursting beyond the limits.

"D...That's it! Your power may have…..increase…..b-but not beyond...me!" the monster screamed in a evil but frightened voice. The evil player flew towards me, ready to attack. "AHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, all of my anger flowing into one uppercut, straight on the monster's neck up.

The monster was knocked back with tremendous force, a hundred knockbacks and sharpness in one punch. "Y-Y-You! H-H-How can you?" the monster said in a frightened voice. "H-How can you beat m-me? I am the great general of the Microsoft army, and will die with honor!" the monster said weakly, but with pride.

The Cloaked Player noticed this chance, and uppercutted the monster hard in the stomach. It choked, and the player bashed it down to the ground without a second thought. The battle was over. We won.

**So um... hope you like the chapter. I will now post once a week, and the poll is closed. Thanks for reading and Chapter 16 will come soon after this!**


	16. Mind Wars

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: Never own Minecraft I will. Does Microsoft.**

**A/N : Ok, I know that Chapter 15 wasn't really descriptive at the end. This was because I typed one part on one day, and the other part on another day. The poll is already closed, so submission will not be accepted. Want to submit your own ideas into the story? Make sure to say your ideas in the new poll at /poll15643**

**Chapter 16: Mind Wars**

I was watching over Andrew on the bed. We were in a hospital, wooden cabin with a friendly nurse. Everyone was hurt badly during the fight, and the cloaked player refused to take treatment, instead warped away without a trace.

I didn't have as brutal injuries as the rest of my team did. Only a few scrapes and wounds here and there. Andrew had a broken arm, which I didn't even know he had. Notch was complete beat up badly from the attacks before, and so was lying in a coma currently. Ashley and Emma weren't hurt too badly. Jayden and Jay were completely unscratched, and just layed on a hospital bed for fun.

"Hey Andrew, are you awake?" I asked in a whisper near his headphones. Andrew turned to the side away from me (left) and snored loudly. The weird feeling came over me again when I looked at Ashley. How come this wasn't before? She had her eyes closed, and looked so…..awesome. Was that what I was trying to say?

Maybe I was trying to say something else. Something out of my mind yet. I can't think of the word, but I heard it before. "Sexy?" someone said in the back. I looked, and saw the cloaked player behind me. "How did you know…." I said, bewildered and surprised. "I can read your mind." the cloaked player said.

"But, how?" I said, still bedazzled. "It's easy. I'm stronger than your stupid aura powers. I am your superior." That really angered me. How can he be stronger than me? I was the one to wound the monster.

"Ok, if you say you are as strong as you are, let's go to the back for a sparring match." I said promptly. "Hmp. You're too weak to waste my energy on." "That means you're scared." "You're on!"

We were now a bit farther away from the hospital. On a flat plain near some cow-grazing fields. The cloaked player flew at me in light speed, and everything seemed like a blur. I felt a punch in my stomach. "You are too weak." he said, rather unimpressed at my reaction. That was the last straw. I threw a fast punch at him, in which the player grabbed.

"Are you sure that's where you want to go?" he asked. I was staring in shock as he uppercut me in the guts again. It was over that easily. I couldn't beat him.

We were back in the hospital again. The cloaked player seemed to have an air of superiority around him. Dang it! Only if I can beat him. "Watch this!" he said, amused at his victory. He flew up, blasting purple auras at every one of my teammates on the beds. The purple auras surrounded them, then engulfing them. What was happening?!

I heard some sounds. Notch was getting up, and so was Andrew, and Ashley, and all of them! How is that possible? "You are too pathetic for your own good, Steve. I am definitely better than you." He warped away as he said that. I swear, I will beat him someday. Someday.

Andrew was the first to speak up. "Who...what...what happened?" he asked while yawning. "Nothing…." I replied angrily. Everyone could see that something was up. Nobody said anything, and I could feel all eyes on me as I walked away in anger.

* * *

><p>I sat on the end of the mountain, on the side cliff. The whole day was crazy. The cloaked player proved that he was stronger. I have weird feelings for Ashley. He can heal all of my teammates. What the heck is happening? I heard footsteps behind me as Ashley walked up. "Hey Steve. Are you okay?" I felt my face become hot.<p>

"Um….no nothing." "Can I sit with you?" How could I say no? After all, I have a big crush on her, and the sunset was happening this very moment. "Sure, why not?" She sat down to my right, and gazed into the sunset.

I couldn't feel anything wrong with it, but I put my hand over her back, and enjoyed the gentle touch with Ashley. She looked towards me, watching my unwavering gaze at her face, and then she gazed back at the sunset.

Everything was silent. Ashley was laying on the ground, to her right, sleeping gracefully. I decided to go for a quiet walk, and think out my thoughts. It was so peaceful right now, as the nighttime moon flew over above me. The breeze wasn't too strong, with easy and cool temperatures grazing over the mountain.

Where was the cloaked player? I found myself think about him. How can he be that strong? I thought they said that I was the "leader" of their type. I had amazing aura. The zombies were watching me carefully, but decided that they shouldn't bother me, because I had a sad and thoughtful look on my face, and carried a diamond sword over a sheath.

The cows were grazing peacefully beside the mountaintop, and the spiders roamed freely around the trees, examining the leaves for food. I sat down, looking at the night sky. I dazed off to the thought of space, and how the stars could be so close to me….

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at that house!" I struggled to get onto my feet after the brief nap I took. "Yeah, there are players in there too!" I quickly ran over to a tree, and hid behind the trunk of it. "I bet they will have a lot of loot!" I took a quick glance where the voices were. There were two players, both disguised as ninjas, and were peering through the house window.<p>

I have to do something. They might kill everyone. Even worse, they will harm Ashley! I pulled my diamond sword out, ready to attack them. I took a deep breath, and I think even the skeletons were anticipating my attack. This is it!

I ran out from behind the trunk of the tree, diamond sword in right hand, ready to deliver a deadly blow. The two players were looking quite surprised at my entrance, and one of them pulled out an iron sword.

CLANG! The two flying swords collided in mid-air, making a very loud clang. The second ninja dove towards me while I was parrying, and was countered with a kick from my leg. Suddenly, I saw Ashley run up.

"Don't worry, Steve! I will take care of him!" she said helpfully as the first ninja delivered a blow on my torso. I felt the pain run through my body as my energy went lower, making me feel tired and hurt. He went in for another slash, in which I successfully parried, and I delivered a quick kick in his stomach.

The ninja flinched, grasping his stomach. I saw the perfect chance, and pinned him onto the ground. Ashley managed to kick the other ninja in the stomach as well, and hit his head with the stub of her iron sword, effectively knocking the second one out.

I went back to questioning the fist one. Daylight was peeking around the edges, and I have to get the information before the rest of them woke up. "Who are you?" I questioned. He made no reply. "Ok, this calls for a punch." I fisted him across the face.

He had a bloody nose, perhaps some distortion, but nothing major. I asked again. "Who are you?!" I asked loudly. He still make no reply, despite a small groan. "You asked for it!" I punched him across the face again.

His eyes were slightly swollen, and the nose was swollen as well. His eyes were glazed. I knew what happened immediately. "You can't talk to me, because you are under control, is that right?" I asked, hoping for at least a nod.

He slightly nodded, with a lot of resistance holding him back from the nod. "Fight it, don't let some alien force control you. I've been controlled too, and I fought back. Think about your freedom. I will help you through it." He had a tortured look on his face, and some stress. His forehead was full of sweat, and his eyes were closed. The war between Microsoft hypnosis has started.

"Fight back!" I yelled, "give it everything you got!" Ashley looked nervous, and a bit helpless, perhaps in the fact that she can't help him right now. The others were still asleep.  
>GAH!" he yelled like a monster, trying his absolute hardest. "Keep it going! Stay with me! Fight back! Think about Notch!"<p>

He suddenly opened his eyes, no longer the frosted look over it. "T..thanks", he said weakly. I guess he still needs time to recover.

Notch put a wet cloth on his forehead. Emma was fetching him some water. Andrew was going to the nearby village to get supplies. Ashley and I were sitting at the beach, loving the moment together.

"So, Steve? Why the sudden change of attitude towards me?" I blushed all over my face. How am I going to tell her that? "Um...because I am….more mature?" I said unsurely. She forced an understanding look on her face, and went back to staring at the water.

I guess it just wasn't meant to be just yet, I thought. Maybe Ashley knows what I'm feeling? Perhaps she has those feelings as well? I sat there with utter confusion over what just went on.

**So here is Chapter 16, um and if you didn't read my message, the other/next chapters will most likely be delayed due to issues with my current chromebook that I use to type my story on. I am using my Macbook Pro as a current replacement. Thank you all for reading the chapter, and I hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving and so forth.**


	17. I Hate The Circus

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait, so this chapter is longer than normal. I also feel there should be no disclaimer. Thank you all for the support. -Andrew**

**HotFireyDeath A/N: Yes, I am Chen. I am the cloaked player in the story. Written by Andrew, with a few parts added by me.**

**Chapter 17: I Hate the Circus**

"_Unnnnngh. When are we going to be there?" Mark groaned, a little anxiously. He had dust all over his outfit, and he was really sweaty._

_ I turned toward him. "We'll get there soon."_

_ Alex joined, "Is soon now? I would really like it to be now." _

_ I turned back around. I knew I couldn't be angry at them, since we have been travelling for two full days. These were all my friends: Mark, an assassin disguised as a hunter, Paul, a half-skeleton hybrid, Alex, a murderer of the undead, and Chen, the only other human there. We've all known each other for as long as I can remember. Once we all got Minecraft, I set up this trip so we could play a minigame together._

_ Chen looked up at the sky and stopped. I was forced to stop too, as he was in front of me. Mark bumped into my back. Chen turned around. "We should set up camp. There's only one hour of sunlight left." _How does he do that?_ I thought. _

_ Paul looked over the horizon. "I think I see a place we could stay. It seems close."_

_ Mark groaned again. "More walking? I'll sleep here." He sat down on the ground, then screamed and stood quickly. There was a small slimeball where he sat. "On second thought, I'll come with you." Paul laughed hysterically as we walked on._

_ It took half an hour to get there. It was a deserted carnival. The merry-go-round was mossy, the fountain was polluted, and the forest was coming over the walkway, vines and all. I looked around intently. "I think this is where the minigame is supposed to take place," I said excitedly._

_ Alex looked around, obviously disgusted. "What kind of minigame would take place here? This is an outr-AAAAH!" He fell on his face when he tripped on a bone._

_ Chen looked at the moss. "I've seen this," my best friend said wistfully. "There is supposed to be one player pretending to be Herobrine, and everyone else has to kill him or her." I gave him the thumbs up._

_ Mark still looked doubtful as he helped Alex up. "Wouldn't the minigame have started by now?" he asked. _

_ I shook my head. "The minigame starts at midnight." I looked at the setting sun. "Obviously, we have to wait."_

_ "I call starting at the merry-go-round!" Paul yelled as he ran to one of the poles. _

_ "Well," I started, "I'm going to go in the lobby of the server so I don't die when this starts." That got everyone's attention as they followed me to the beginning. There were ten signs in the ticket booth area. I touched the one that said _Priest_ warily. Suddenly, a white light engulfed my body as I flew to the heavens. I closed my eyes to not be blinded by the brightness of it. Then I fell forward, onto my face._

_ I stood up. I was staring at the strange thing I saw. The lobby looked much smoother than normal, and the parkour was in a cave. A sign nearby said _Pass the parkour to play the game -_. (The arrow pointed to the cave.) I suddenly grew suspicious. The lobby was normally in a sandstone room, parkour and all. _

_ A large thing suddenly hit me in the back as I stumbled to the ground. I got up and turned around...to see nothing. I started to panic when I heard a familiar voice. "What?" It happened to be Chen's._

_I looked at the general area in surprise. "Uhhh, Chen," I asked, fright obvious in my voice, "Why are you not there?"_

"_I picked ghost," he said, obviously confused at my scaredness. Right after he finished, Paul and Mark appeared in the air and fell to the ground. Chen groaned in pain. _

_Mark poked at the air. "Cool," he said poking the place where Chen was like a creep as Chen screamed at him to stop. Judging by his leather armor, he picked _Medic_. Paul, considering his heritage, he was _Archer_._

_Paul stood up. "So...we need to jump across rocks above boiling lava into a giant head to play?"_

_I looked at him, startled, and said, "Sometimes, I forget you can see through the ground." I looked up. "Where's Al-" I was cut off by a person falling on top of Paul. One of his arms detached from his crushed body. The man on him was not Alex. He had an aquamarine shirt with a water pattern on it, and swimming trunks. His hair was long, and leaves were scattered along his clothes. "My God, why did you come, Jakob?" I asked._

_Jakob stood up. He was a cheerful-ish person who was obsessed with plants. And Youtube. "I wanted to see what you were doing." Suddenly, Paul's head fell off, and I picked it up. "Oh, and I brought Garrett."_

"_Hi," Garrett said in the emptiness. He picked _Ghost_, too. He grabbed Paul's arm (or Chen, I don't know to this day) and began to attach it, when Alex fell on Paul. His chainmail showed he had _Demo_. A leg fell off as well._

_Paul grunted. "Why," he said loudly, "are you so FAT!?" Alex snickered as the body parts "floated" their way to Paul's now crumpled body. I put his head back on as the body got up. "Shouldn't we get going?"_

_I looked at my clock. We had five minutes left. "Crap!" I exclaimed as I ran toward the cave. As I heard many, MANY footsteps behind me, I knew everyone was back there. I mindlessly jumped on the first rock, barely looking as I nearly overshot it. I felt a tug on my arm as someone saved me from the lava. I turned back, but there was no one. "Thanks," I said as I jumped the next one._

_I turned back, and saw that there was another way I could've went, and it seemed easier to do. Paul, Mark, and Jakob took that way, and Alex took mine. I had no idea where Chen and Garrett were, as they were invisible. I jumped to the next one as I wondered what would be ahead. Suddenly, I saw something come out of the lave. I took out my stone sword as a magma cube leaped in the direction of...nothing? It landed as I heard Garrett scream. I leapt backwards and slashed the magma with all my might. It fell back into the boiling death below. I felt a hand touch my foot. "Now, we're even," Garrett told me. I pulled him up, and we continued. _

_Eventually, the paths intersected. I looked at the clock. Two more minutes. "Hurry!" I yelled as we parkoured quickly. I saw that Paul looked as if he were running as he jumped into a large, head-like thing. It had blood along the edges. Mark and Jakob jumped in, and I saw Alex dive. I was almost there when I heard Garrett scream behind me. I turned around and saw a bodiless fire, Garrett, fall into the lava, and the screams ceased. _

_I looked up and saw a blaze that suddenly shot me with two out of the three he shot. I flew back, hitting the "jaw" of the safe zone. I barely grabbed on as my chest burned, smoke covering my view. I could feel hands on mine as my friends tried to pull me up, my hands slipping off the lip. I felt my hand release as the heat got closer and closer and...stopped. I looked up and saw a girl. She had long, bright green hair. A black shirt and ripped jeans were her clothes. "Hi," she said to me as we were slowly raised to the mouth. _

"_Hi," I said awkwardly. "Do I know you?"_

_She laughed. It made me feel warm inside (which matched my outside, still on fire.) "No," she told me, "but I couldn't just let you die." _

_By then, we were both being pulled onto the tongue. My friends badgered me as if I were hit by a train. Once I convinced them I was fine, I walked over to the girl. "Excuse me," I said to get her attention. She turned around, her brown eyes focusing on me. "I would like to thank you for what just happened there."_

"_You're welcome," she said as she turned back to look at the lava._

_I walked closer. "I never caught your name."_

_She barely turned her head. "Ashley," she said. "My name is Ashley."_

"_Good name," I told her. "I'm Andrew."_

_Suddenly, the light disappeared as I stumbled in the dark. It felt like an earthquake as I landed on a bed of moss. I got up slowly. I saw three ticket booths and behind it a broken merri-go-round. I went to find my friends. All five were laying in the corner (I assumed Chen was there.) Jakob was putting Paul back together._

_Chen's voice rang out behind me. "What's the plan?" I jumped forward, a stone sword in my hand as I turned around. "Oh, right. I forgot I was invisible…."_

_Paul got up after Jakob was done. "Where are we going?" Paul asked, a little dizzily. _

_Mark looked around. "I vote," he said, "that we scout the forest in groups. Me, Chen, and Paul on one team and Andrew, Alex and Jakob on the other." He looked around. "Where IS Alex?"_

_Mark fell down and was replaced by Alex. "Plan, shman. Let's just whack Herobrine in the face!" _

_Chen butt in, half to settle this, half to keep Alex from cutting Mark's head off. "I think we should start with Mark's plan, then hit him in the face when we find him." Everyone was satisfied with that, and my group walked to the left area of the forest._

_As we walked in, Jakob said something I probably should've expected- "Did you guys hear about the update that adds many new plants?"_

_Alex and I groaned as we had to listen to his rambling on for the past ten minutes. As he was talking about the plants he had with him, I heard a sound in front of us. Alex suddenly screamed, "WHACKING TIME!" He ran forward, and was greeted by a punch in the face, sending him into a tree. Quiet snoring echoed around trees. I turned back. A figure walked out from the tree. _No_, I thought, _It can't be!_ A dark rod launched, and I jumped out of the way._

_The figure spoke. "Well, if it isn't Andrew, the little wimp of Minecraft!" His voice was croak-like, and his eyes shone through the darkness. "Look on the bright side. You get to be killed by someone famous!" Suddenly, a cactus hit him in the chest. I turned around. _

_Jakob was still there, holding a fistful of other plants and some bone meal. "I will win the minigame! What a first." Herobrine (yes, that is the attacker) jumped at my only awake friend there and shoved his fist in the chest. Jakob sat speechless as the...uh...'being' pulled a section of his blocky chest out. Jakob started shoving plants and bone meal into the hole to cover it up, but to no avail. As if it just happened, he became limp and fell to the ground. My friend has died._

_I felt anger rise in my chest as I slashed at Herobrine with my stone sword, which shattered at contact. Herobrine laughed as he picked me up off the ground. "Your mortal weapons do nothing! Now you wi-" He was interrupted by an axe stuck in his back. Alex was trying to remove it. The being reached his hands back and lifted the axe in front of him, Alex going over his head and slamming into the ground. "You fools deserve to die!" He raised his foot for the final blow._

_The ground started to shake. Herobrine fell backwards, and I got onto my knees to not do the same. Suddenly, I rocketed into the air, the opposite direction of Alex and Herobrine. Where we stood was a jungle tree with flowers on top. I hit a cloud, and used it to turn myself so I faced the ground. I was falling at the speed of light, and I directed myself for the fountain. I could only hope that I would hit that small spot. I felt the coldish water on my face for a millisecond before the world turned black._

* * *

><p>I screamed as I sat up, facing the room of the hospital my team set base in. I looked around. The only other person in the room was looking at me in horror on another hospital bed. It was Andrew. "What did I just see?" I asked.<p>

Andrew shook his head. "I have a feeling you saw something different." Suddenly, a dark figure warped behind him. I instantly recognized him as the cloaked player. Andrew turned towards him. "You!" he said, anger in his voice.

The cloaked player grinned. "I'm surprised that you didn't notice who I was before. I saw you many times here and there."

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Andrew asked, angry.

"You still don't know?" the cloaked player said.

_Chen's voice rang out behind me. "What's the plan?" I jumped forward, a stone sword in my hand as I turned around. "Oh, right. I forgot I was invisible…."_

"Wait! You..you….are Chen?" Andrew asked, very surprised.

"Well, I guess that I am, considering that you said that I am."

The cloaked player looked on, through the window into the night sky. Andrew suddenly jumped forward and threw a punch at Chen. He easily dodged the attack, but was very surprised. "You tried to punch me!" Chen said, throwing a powerful punch back at Andrew. It hit him squarely across the face, knocking him out cold.

"You…" I said, trying hard to muster as much courage as I could. "Yes, he was getting annoying…" Before he could even finish, I pulled my diamond sword out, ready to fight. "So, you want to fight as well?" Suddenly, the player found himself surrounded by everyone, with any weapon they could find.

"You guys…." he said. "No, if you're gonna hurt our team, you better get away!" Ashley said, very strongly. The cloaked player made no reply, dropping his head down low, in shame. "I'm sor-" "Don't you dare say sorry, you idiot! You hurt Andrew, and that's all there is to it!" The cloaked player really felt the sting of those words, and didn't reply.

Suddenly, without any notice, he warped away. "Good riddance!" Ashley said, quite relieved. Notch made a sour face where the player stood before.

Herobrine looked around. "Wait, where is Andrew?" Everyone looked around, but I knew exactly where to look.

I stared at the bed that he was knocked out on. "Oh my god," I said quietly, surprise in my voice. "Chen took Andrew!"

"That monster! I knew that Chen was up to no good!" Ashley cursed, anger filling every bit of her voice.

Everyone stared at me in confusion. Well, everyone except Ashley and Herobrine since they knew what I was talking about.

"Chen?" Notch asked.

"Yeah, it's personal to Andrew." I said.

Herobrine closed his eyes, doing...umm...something. "They are both alive, but we would have to get to The End to save our friend."

Notch walked out of the room, and I heard him mumbling about weapons and such. Emma and Ashley looked like they were about to watch all of us die right about then. Jay was sharpening his katanas on each other with more force than normal. Jayden was sitting there with a blank expression on his face.

I walked out of the room, anger rising through me. I couldn't focus on anything else. Andrew was there at the beginning. From the dungeon to the ship and beyond. I had to make that the top priority.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for this. I had barely any time to work, so this was hard to finish. I hope you aren't too angry at me, so I'm going to take a break for a while. You will see me in five chapters. I mean author me. Hot Firey Death helped write the chapter. Goodbye.**


	18. The Journey (part 1)

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**A/N: Nothing. Read it now.**

**Chapter 18: The Journey**

"Herobrine, do you think you can get us to the End?" I asked, determined. Herobrine was concentrating, and put his index finger to his lips. I guess it's another 30 minutes until then….

"Steve, I think I got it!" Herobrine whispered. I was finally reeled in for the good news. We were going to rescue them…."I lost track of them. Their signal is gone."

My hope was shattered. How are we going to rescue Andrew? The thought of the cloaked player torturing Andrew was hard enough.

I paced around the small wooden cabin. Ashley was snoring away on a comfortable, red bed. Emma was outside with Jay, Jayden, and Notch, probably for some hunting. I watched Herobrine as he glanced down at the floor, his eyes emitting light on the dark, bare lit wood floors.

"Well, we have to rescue them…" I said, the words coming out sadly. "I'll try my best to find out where they are, you are right about rescuing them." Herobrine went into the wooden hallway leading out of the bedroom that we were in, closing the wooden door behind him. What are we going to do?

* * *

><p>I yawned tiredly as the waves of drowsiness were still kicking in. My vision was nothing but a big blur, the bright daylight shining through the windows. I yawned again, stretching my arms wide, feeling something that I touched.<p>

It felt….oh my gosh, I'm never doing that again! I touched Ashley there! That's enough for me!

I heard laughter at the right side of me, as I tilted my head in the direction laying in bed.

Herobrine was sitting on the bench, trying hard to not laugh continuously. Ashley had not woken up yet, and thankfully hasn't noticed that I touched her.

I put my index finger on my lips, and we parted out of the room. Herobrine trailed out, gently closing the wooden door. He was still chuckling.

Herobrine and I were the only ones up and dressed, as everyone else were snoring soundly. "So, you got any plans for today?" I asked curiously. "I'm going to find a way to the End, if there is any chance of it!" "But that means the Nether!" "So be it!"

"I want to follow you!" I said. Herobrine made a small nod, not saying a word. "I want to go too!" said a voice behind me, making me jump. Herobrine had no reaction whatsoever, making a small nod as usual.

Herobrine, Ashley, and I were set up for the trip. Notch had agreed to watch over the

house and the rest of the team while we were gone. We had packed three bows with the Infinity enchantment, diamond swords, diamond picks, and lots of food.

"Bye, Notch!" Herobrine yelled with a certain understanding that we didn't know of yet. Notch made a thumbs up, while Jay came to the door. "Bye, Steve!" he said confidently. I made a nod, and waved back. There's no turning back now.

* * *

><p>"I found obsidian!" Herobrine called out. We were deep inside a dangerous cave, a huge pool of lava in front of us all. Ashley carried the bucket of water, while I stood my guard in case of any mobs.<p>

"Here you go!" Ashley called while handing Herobrine the bucket. Herobrine nodded, pouring the water onto a stone block. The water flowed onto the lava, while hissing and producing smoke, made huge amounts of obsidian.

Ashley was the first one to mine. We watched as she hit the dark, hard stone with her diamond pickaxe. Herobrine watched with worry in his bright, shining eyes. (What was his worry about? I thought.) Herobrine was watching the block that she was breaking, which she was standing on. (What's wrong about that? I thought.)

After an eternity, she broke the block. Now I understand why Herobrine was worried for. The ground below her collapsed, causing her to fall straight into the burning lava below. Herobrine watched with satisfaction as she splashed straight into the burning lava. (He's right, why didn't I think of that!? I thought angrily.)

I heard a terrified scream from Ashley as she burned in the lava. Scared out of my mind, I grabbed the bucket from Herobrine's hand, filling it with water as fast as I can. Wasting no time, I threw the water onto the lava she was in.

Obsidian formed beneath her as she jumped just in time for the obsidian to be made. I was relieved. Dropping the bucket onto the ground, I ran to hug her congratulate her. "Why didn't you rescue me?!" she screamed at me. (Wait, what? I thought.)

I watched as she stormed off into the darkness of the cave. "She needs to cool off." Herobrine said. "Maybe she wouldn't have burned if you warned us first!" I screamed at him. Herobrine didn't reply, instead staring off into the darkness.

I continued to mine the obsidian, being careful not to stand on the obsidian I was breaking. The darkness and the atmosphere of the cave was starting to get to me. I was feeling impatient, angry, and frustrated.

Mining pieces of obsidian didn't help. I kept twitching, feeling extremely anxious. Herobrine hadn't moved since I yelled at him, instead keeping his composure, staring into the darkness all the while.

Finally collect the ten obsidian that was required, I called out. "Herobrine, let's go." He still wasn't moving at all. "Hey, Herobrine. Get a move on!" I yelled again. No reply.

I made my way over to him, feeling frustrated. "Hello?" I called while waving my hand.

Suddenly, I saw an arrow fly past me, landing on the stone wall behind us.

I rushed over to take a look. Ashley was reloading her bow, while Herobrine brought out his sword. (What is wrong with them? I thought.) Herobrine stood his ground as Ashley fired the second arrow.

Quickly deflecting the arrow with my sword, I rushed over to Herobrine. He delivered a deadly slash, which I parried easily. I took another slash, just as an arrow flew past me again. Herobrine had sustained damage, a minor cut to his arm.

He didn't flinch a bit as I swung my sword at his face. He grabbed my diamond sword, throwing it to the ground, with a cling.

"Steve, you need to give up now!" Herobrine said in a monotone voice. "Who's doing this to you, who?" I called, calmly.

Ashley walked up behind me, sword pointed at me in case of anything. "Yes, you finally get it now, Steve."

I glared at the voice. "We've been watching you for awhile now, but needed to find the perfect time to strike. We used a mind-control signal around the cave, but you didn't seem to be affected. Ashley happened to be the first one in my spell, when she walked away, while Herobrine put up a good resistance, he didn't last too long."

"Now, surrender to Microsoft, or die!" "Never!" I yelled out. Herobrine held his hands with both hands, trying to block out the signal. Ashley was shaking, the hand on the sword unstable. They were fighting back!

"Herobrine, Ashley, think of our team, how we worked together!" Herobrine was on the ground, convulsing with pain mentally, while Ashley collapsed onto her knees, holding her head. "Guys, fight back!"

They were now cut off from the real world, Herobrine no longer listening to my words. Both of them were now on their full extent of resistance, and I think that they can take it no longer.

Herobrine relaxed. The tension that was in him before was now gone. He got up slowly, before shaking his head. Herobrine looked at me with a curious glance, saying "Steve, what happened?"

Ashley was getting up as well, fully recovered. The voice called out. "Steve, you and your bad influence! I'll get rid of you nuances once and for all!"

* * *

><p>"There!" Ashley exclaimed as she lit the nether portal. I remembered it as clearly as I could. The purr of the portal, the screeches of the nether mobs. It was just as I had known. Looking at the portal gave you a feeling of your own selfish feelings. It wasn't fun.<p>

Ashley stepped onto the portal first, as she vaporized into thin air, teleporting into the nether. Herobrine stepped onto the portal next, vanishing before my eyes as well.

(Ok, here goes nothing, I thought.) Before I could step into the portal, my head hurt badly, and my vision vanished. All went black before my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 18, pretty short, I admit. I'm sorry. Well, I'll make up for it! I have to get cracking on Chapter 19 soon after. This chapter's length is comparable to by first few chapters. I am making a official website for this story, will come out soon! If you like that idea, please support me and my story!<strong>

**NOTICE: CHAPTER 19 AND FOLLOWING WEEK FOR CHRISTMAS, CHAPTERS WILL BE DELAYED!**

_I'm sorry guys, it's personal that I can't get Chapter 19 and following done quickly **UNTIL** Christmas break is over and school kicks in. I apologize for the delay, but hopefully I will get Chapter 19 done at least... maybe._

**Thanks and hold for chapter 19!**


	19. Jayden's End

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**A/N: Chapter 18 was very short, so Chapter 19 will be longer (hopefully).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Microsoft. Or Minecraft. Whichever comes first.**

**Chapter 19: Jayden's End**

I woke up chained to a stone wall. There were six guards up in front of me, and they all had iron swords. Last thing I remembered was making the nether portal. Where did Herobrine and Ashley go?

One of the guards looked at me. "You better not move or try anything funny. I'm going to get someone really quick."

I gave the guards an angry glare. They aren't going to be smiling for long. I struggled on the chains, trying to pry myself free, but to no avail.

Someone, a player, walked into the room. I couldn't see him right, because the torches lighting the room up were placed in weird positions, coincidently covering the doorway.

The player was Andrew. He walked out into the light, followed by several guards and what looked like a witch.

"Steve, I've been looking all over for you", said the witch. "Remember those voices,

first in the building, and then in the cave? That was me."

I looked with anger towards the witch. She was the one that set us all up the whole time! "Yes, I was. I made a clever choice to help Microsoft in their takeover. After all, they promised to give me whatever I asked, as long as I get rid of you and your stupid friends."

"You can't accept what Microsoft is telling you. They are lying!" Suddenly, the witch went berserk. "Guards, hurt him until he begs for mercy!"

The guards came over, pulling their sticks out. The first guard in front of me whacked me hard across my face, the sting spreading across my cheek. With no time in between, the second guard whacked me, and the third one.

Finally, I gave in. "Ok, ok, just stop!" I yelled. The witch smiled. "I knew you had some sense in you. Now, tell me where they are." "Never." The witch looked confused and angry.

"I gave you a chance to tell me where they are! You will not defy me once this potion splashes across your body. Now, I'll give you once more. Where are they?"

I defied her. "Never, I will never tell you where they are!" The whole time, Andrew didn't move an inch. He stood there, motionless. The witch wasn't. "That's it! That's the last time you'll defy me!" she screamed as she lodged the potion at me.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we'll find blazes around here?" Ashley asked. "Maybe, but we need to keep our guard up. The Nether has changed since I last got here."<p>

Herobrine and Ashley walked across the flat grounds of an empty Nether space. Zombie Pigmen were trailing after Herobrine.

"I'm still not comfortable about these zombie pigmen around me." Ashley said. "Yeah, everyone says that. They won't do any harm to you, unless I command them to."

Ashley had a sad look on her face. Herobrine saw that. They were both sad about Steve's disappearance, and what happened. The Nether Portal was unlit as soon as they came in.

"Let's continue searching for those blazes." Soon after Herobrine said that, a blaze rod flew across him, just missing by an inch.

"Great, now what can it be?" Herobrine asked. A group of twelve blazes were hovering in front of them. The zombie pigmen shuffled in front of the two, ready to protect them.

Herobrine pointed at the blazes, and the zombie pigmen charged. The blazes fired flaming rods at the zombie pigmen, igniting them.

"Ha, did you really think that'll work!?" Herobrine yelled to the blazes. The zombie pigmen were standing unfazed, a smirk of confidence on their faces. The blazes continued to stare blankly, firing another round of rods.

The pigmen marched on, the rods not having an effect on the ascending pigmen. Now the blazes furiously fired waves after waves of rods, the pigmen finally flinching.

"No! Keep going!" Herobrine yelled. The pigmen were being pelted from all of the rods, looking hurt and fearful. They weren't going to last for long.

Herobrine glared at the sight. The pigmen were being slaughtered by the rods. The blazes had no emotion on their faces as they continued to shoot blaze rods at the pigmen.

(No, I can't allow this to happen!) he thought as he jumped into the battle. Ashley stared in shock as she pulled out her sword as well.

* * *

><p>Herobrine marched through the flying blaze rods, deflecting and destroying every rod that flies towards him. The pigmen copied what Herobrine was doing, deflecting every rod that flies their way.<p>

Meanwhile, Ashley prepared an arrow, firing one at one of the blazes. The blaze flinched, shooting a blaze rod in vain. Ashley struck it with her diamond sword, quickly throwing another arrow.

Herobrine and the pigmen kept coming, getting really close to the blazes. The blazes didn't bother to move, and kept firing their rods.

Ashley fired another arrow, killing one of the blazes. The other ones didn't pay any attention to her whatsoever, and didn't show any mercy towards the killing of the blaze. She kept firing as many arrows as she could, while Herobrine made a slash at one of the blazes.

The blazes were dying fast, as the pigmen and Herobrine kept their ground, attacking the blazes with swift slashes. Ashley kept shooting arrows at them in the back.

It seemed to Herobrine that they were hypnotized, with the soulless stare into the air, and it looked as if they didn't have a care in the world.

The last blaze was cut down by Herobrine, its head plopping onto the ground. "We should get going. We can't just stay here forever, after all."

* * *

><p>"Oh no! I forgot that the portal was unlit!" Ashley wailed. "Now we'll never get out!" Herobrine glared at the portal, and his eyes became bright. "Herobrine, are you okay?" Ashley asked.<p>

Herobrine summoned a white energy ball onto his hand, and shot it on the top of the obsidian. A thunderous explosion happened, and the portal was lit.

"We should get going. We can't just stay here forever, after all." Herobrine said, while stepping into the portal.

Ashley stood for a second, think about Steve. (Where is he? Will he be on the other side?) she thought. The only way to find out is to step into the portal, and Ashley did.

* * *

><p>Herobrine kept his guard up as he wandered around the giant stone castle. (This is Steve's castle!) he realized.<p>

The castle was awfully quiet for being occupied. He'd heard that the castle was now claimed by Microsoft, and that if you step outside, you can see the Microsoft logo engraved into the stone outside.

A player was coming, or signaled so by the crunching of the white wool floor. Herobrine placed some cobblestone to make a wall, and pulled back his arrow.

A witch wandered into the room, curious of the stone wall. "I know you're behind there, Herobrine! Come on out and show yourself!"

Herobrine stepped out from behind the wall, wielding his diamond sword carefully. "Now don't be shy! Meet my new friend I made not too long ago! Steve!"

His jaws dropped at the sight. Steve had purple eyes, much like an enderman, and his body was half corrupted with darkness.

"Do you like the new look? I personally designed it myself! There is no way to cure that form I gave him. He won't snap out of the control I put around him!" The witch hollored.

The witch snapped her fingers, and a group of guards walked up, holding a group of players captive.

"NO! Notch, Emma, and Jay! Let them go!" Herobrine said, enraged at his foolishness. "That's enough of your whining! If you want to win them over, defeat Steve in a battle! After all, you guys are mortal enemies…" the witch trailed.

Steve held his sword forward, pointing it at Herobrine with an angry glare on his face. Herobrine looked around the same, with his sword held in a guarding position instead.

Steve charged a shadow ball, in which Herobrine countered with his light attack. A dark sphere formed from Steve's hand, while Herobrine formed a white sphere, like the energy he formed in the nether.

Both balls collided in midair, neutralizing the blast. Herobrine notched an arrow onto his bow, while Steve ran forward. Herobrine released the arrow, just as Steve deflected it with his sword.

Herobrine pulled out his sword, clashing and clanging the blades over and over again. Steve looked unfazed, with a half mob, half Steve face staring at Herobrine.

Herobrine jumped back, quickly charging an energy ball. Steve was doing the absolute same, charging a dark ball instead.

Both collided, and went back to parrying and attacking with their blades. Herobrine had the disadvantage, as Steve's dark energy was overpowering Herobrine.

"Urrg…..I never thought I'd be fighting you under these circumstances, Steve." he said as he was moving forward with his attack.

The witch looked confident. She also looks slightly drained, as if something was

absorbing her energy.

Herobrine was now gaining on Steve, his slashes overpowering Steve's defense. It looked like a definite win, until Steve made a deadly comeback.

"Garrrggggg…." Steve yelled as he made an explosion, which smashed Herobrine into the stone walls.

Herobrine got up. (This is no time for quits!) he yelled mentally. He pulled back an arrow quickly, aiming carefully at Steve, and shot it at the witch.

"Ah!" the witch yelled as the arrow impaled the witch in the chest. "You! Guards, get him!" she yelled before collapsing onto the ground.

Herobrine got ready into his fighting position, as Steve collapsed onto the ground like the witch did. The guards, wearing iron armor, rushed into the room, to find Steve in a seizure.

The guards stood back towards the entrance, watching as Steve withered and shook furiously in a seizure.

"Oh no! Steve!" Emma yelled. Steve stopped shaking, laying still on the floor. "So, that was that. Get him!" the lead guard shouted.

The guards charged at Herobrine, but Herobrine charged an energy ball. The guards stood back, in guarding stances. "Be ready for that energy blast!" the lead guard shouted.

Herobrine looked annoyed. They were trained for this? He shook his head, and fired the energy ball at them.

The lead guard deflected the energy ball with a slash of his sword. Herobrine stood, dumbfounded. "How…" Herobrine trailed.

"You see, that pathetic witch made some enhancements to our equipment before we got here." the lead guard claimed proudly.

Steve got up. Herobrine watched in shock as Steve slowly pushed his way off the ground, the guards watching in shock.

* * *

><p>"Wha...what happened?" I asked as I glanced around the castle. (This is my castle!) I remembered suddenly. "You were, controlled, by that witch over there." Herobrine pointed. I glanced around the room, surprised to find such a mess around the room.<p>

There was a small crater in the wall, and Herobrine looked tired out from battling. What did happen? Guards were holding Notch, Emma, and Jay in place, while a group of other guards were standing in guard.

"Let go of my friends!" I yelled. The lead guard scoffed. "You can't even get near them without us killing them!" the lead guard claimed.

Suddenly, the guards surrounding and holding captive our team fell. "What the…" the lead guard exclaimed as an arrow impaled his chest.

Ashley and Jayden jumped down from the sky, or somewhere, I didn't see. Jayden quickly threw some shurikens at the guards, knocking them down.

"We have to get out of here!" Herobrine exclaimed. I thought of an idea just then. "Herobrine, can you teleport?" I asked. "Good question, Steve. Let me try."

A wave of guards rushed into the room, fully armed with armor and everything. "Quick Herobrine! We've no time!" I yelled. Charging some dark energy, I shot a ball of darkness at some guards, knocking them down.

Jayden and Jay were in their super ninja forms, slashing away at the guards with their glowing forms.

Emma and Ashley were shooting arrows at the guards, Notch trying to shoot an arrow. Herobrine was concentrating on the ground, it seemed.

I charged in the wave of guards, slashing at a nearby guard, which was bruised at my attack. "Gah!" he yelled as I finished him off.

I dashed at the lead guard. He wasn't expecting me to attack him, as I could see his stunned expression as my slash was shielded by his armor.

He made no expression as he made a slash at my face. Quickly parrying, I shot an energy ball into his body.

The lead guard yelled for help as he was blown into the wall, his head smashed into the wall.

Herobrine yelled over for me. "Steve, I got it!" he yelled. I smiled as I signalled the team to come with a wave of my hand.

Ashley and Emma made their way over to me, as Notch and Jay were following behind. "Jayden!" I yelled. "Come over here now! We're leaving!"

Jayden turned around, distracted by my speech. He was impaled by an arrow into the leg.

The super ninja was no more, as he collapsed onto the ground. "Steve!" he yelled as guards started to make their way over to us.

He threw six shurikens at the guards, which they fell down, hurt from the impact. "Quick Steve! You're the last one not gone yet!" Herobrine yelled, as I realized everyone else left.

"Go Steve! I'll distract them!" Jayden yelled as another arrow hit his arm, just as he threw shurikens at some guards trailing after us.

I watched as more guards started to run at us, Jayden throwing as much shurikens as he can.

Jayden was suddenly impaled by a iron sword a guard threw at a distance. He gasped, just as I grabbed Herobrine's arm.

Jayden smiled, and whispered goodbye as I disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 19! Hope y'all like it, because I loved it. <span><em>Make sure to check out my website in the description of the story!<em> I had an awesome Christmas with my family at New York, and got 200 dollars!**

**Please check the blog often to catch up with the latest news as to when the next chapter will be up!**


	20. The Ambush (part 1)

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Microsoft, or is anything worthwhile. I don't like it. Whatever.**

**A/N: Welcome back to Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement, and chapter 20! It's been awhile since I've posted, and I'm sorry for that. This chapter is very suspenseful and awesome, and includes a lot of action and new characters. Also a lot of Youtubers (specifically Slamacow and LDShadowLady for this chapter). Remember to visit the website at mcreinforcement . weebly . com and give a review for this chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter LDShadowLady and Slamacow! If you are reading, that is!**

**Chapter 20: The Ambush (Part 1)**

"NO, NO, NO! Herobrine, how could you do it!? You left Jayden!" I screamed at the sky.

The night sky was pouring rain onto my face as I cried about Jayden's death. Everyone else was eating back at the camp while I had wandered off far away from them.

I was sobbing my eyes out, to be exact, and was pounding the ground with rage as the

rain poured down across my ender and human body. The rain did not kill me, to my surprise, but had a stinging feeling across the ender part of my body.

"Steve, you're getting hurt!" said Herobrine. "How did you find me?" I asked. "Well, I can

sense your mob presence. I can feel you."

"Why did you leave Jayden?" I asked with anger in my tone. Herobrine was silent. "Well,

why is it?" I asked again. "Steve, you're the one that didn't help him." Herobrine claimed. "If you had helped him, he wouldn't be dead right now."

"No, it was you!" I yelled, getting really infuriated and being in the rain. Herobrine said

nothing, instead walking away back to the camp.

I was left there to think about what happened. I began to calm down as I thought of Jayden in peace now. Suddenly, a pink haired player that had dark-blue clothing on sprinted quickly down the grassfield I was in.

She seemed to be by herself, and so I decided to go after her. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled over. She didn't seem to hear what I said and continued to sprint away from me.

The player seemed to have a pack of wolves with her, each dyed with a pink collar and moving swiftly along with her. She also seemed to be talking to herself.

"Hey, who do you think you are? You have to leave! It's nighttime!" I hollered after her. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, too many skeletons, too many everything", she muttered to herself. We appeared to be an area with a lot of trees, and there were a lot of sheep in front of her.

"Hold up, I'm coming after you!" I yelled to no avail. She proceeded to race up the hill, where I lost her.

"Great", I muttered to myself. "Now how am I supposed to get back to camp?" Just as I said that, a group of about five players, all dressed in ninja uniforms, were racing in a specific direction, all trying to keep quiet.

I ran after them, trying not to make a sound. "Shh… we don't want them to suspect, now do we?" said a female voice. "Nah, maybe they're sleeping, they should be", another voice said. The players continued to shuffle along, still not noticing me trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>The players suddenly stopped, finding a player with a blue and white striped shirt, and dark brown hair. He had an enderman and a zombie on both sides of him.<p>

Who are these players? "Who are you, and what are you doing?" the lead ninja asked, the same female voice.

"I'm...I'm…...RUN!" the player yelled as the enderman and zombie trailed behind him. "Get him! Make sure he's alive!" the lead player said.

While two of the ninjas went to chase away the player and his mobs, the other three ninjas went to find the camp.

I snuck an arrow onto my bow, and quickly fired a shot. It seemed to hit one of the ninjas down, while the other one started running for his life. The player stabbed the ninja with a stone sword.

Not waiting for a reply, I dashed after the three escaping ninjas. They aren't going to get away. I ran after where they ran off at, not seeing a trace of their characters at all. Where could they be?

Just as I was about to give up looking for them, they ran back with fearful faces. My team woke up to defend themselves!

Ashley and Emma were shooting arrows at the three ninjas, while Herobrine was slashing at them with his diamond sword and with Notch and Jay.

"Steve!" Ashley yelled. "He's the one, get him!" the leader said. The two ninjas turned towards me, swords ready in hand.

Just then, the enderman that I saw before teleported in front of one of the ninjas, punching him down. The zombie came by with a stone sword, taking down the other ninja with a swift slash.

"Thanks guys!" I said. The enderman looked at me, while the zombie made a thumbs up. Just then, the stripped player came out of hiding from the tall grass in the fields.

"Hi, my name's Slamacow!" he said, shakily. "SLAMACOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" Ashley screamed.

"What's going on with Minecraft these days?" Slamacow said to Notch. "I've heard that Minecraft is being taken over by Microsoft forcefully."

"That is right, my fellow fan. Minecraft is in danger of being approached by an evil and dark force, and we need to stop that." Notch said.

"Wow." Slamacow replied, stunned. "I'll tell the other Youtubers."

"I think I encountered a Youtuber earlier." I said. "She had pink hair and dark blue clothes, and had a pack of wolves with her."

"Lizzie!" Slamacow said suddenly. "I need to go. See you all later!" he yelled back as he ran off in the direction I was pointing at. The enderman and zombie went off as well.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I saw Slamacow!" Ashley screamed excitedly. The sun was starting its graceful rise above the horizon, and the moon backing off into the horizon. Herobrine was packing up our camp items, Notch eating breakfast with Jay and Emma, and Ashley walking with me to find some cows.<p>

"I can't believe it! And LDShadowLady too!" she squealed. "What's the big deal about Youtubers? They just seem like average players!" I said.

"Average players?! They are way above that status! Youtubers are known across Minecraft as some of the best players across the whole world!" she said, a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, and I bet they're the best at nothing." I scoffed underneath my breath.

Ashley suddenly stopped. "Hey, what's up?" I said. She put her finger onto her lips, and

motioned for us to hide behind a nearby oak tree.

It was those ninjas again! The leader was approaching with at least forty different players, all equipped with iron swords, and had glazed eyes.

"Oh no! We have to warn our team!" Ashley whispered urgently. I nodded as we

dashed off back to the base.

"Guys! They're here! We have to move!" Ashley yelled. Notch glanced over at Ashley, while Herobrine ran inside a nearby tent.

"Who's here?" Notch asked. "Ninjas, or Microsoft, whatever comes first!" Ashley yelled back, panicking.

The sound of marching were getting closer, as I watched the ninjas moving in closer. Herobrine popped out of his tent, a diamond sword in hand, looking fierce and ready to fight. Ashley loaded her bow, kneeling with one knee up on the ground, pointing at the closest ninja. Notch and Jay jumped up, pulling diamond swords out of their sheaths.

What seemed like forever suddenly got closer. The ninjas were glaring at us while we were hanging at the top of the cliff. The ninjas were becoming intimidated by us, some pulling out bows and starting to load them.

Suddenly, I heard the lead ninja yell something at us. "Get down here, or these Youtubers, or whatever you call them, gets it!" she yelled. There, in plain sight, was LDShadowLady and Slamacow.

* * *

><p>"We need to save them!" Ashley said, with a panicked look on her face. Herobrine glared back with a serious look on his face. "Fine!" I called out, making my way down the hillside.<p>

"I knew you'd come to your senses, now come here!" she called. I tripped my way, slowly but surely, down the hill. Some of the ninjas pulled out their swords, but the leader held them back.

I now stood in front of her. She had shining purple eyes, and dark brown hair. I couldn't see anything else, only black outfit othersize.

She pointed at LDShadowLady. "This girl gets it first, if you don't surrender her fangirl." I glanced at Ashley. She was shaking.

I motioned for her to come down. LDShadowLady squirmed. "Don't try anything, or our leader, Xena, will kill you personally." one of the guard ninjas said.

"Let me go! I deserve to leave! I didn't do anything!" she said, her voice muffled by the rope. Ashley started to make her way down from the cliff, still shaking, and tears streaming down her face.

An arrow flew at Ashley, just missing its mark. She looked at the arrow for a second, then went back to walking down the cliff. I watched in terror as she ran over to the group of ninjas.

Suddenly, I heard a thunk sound from somewhere near my left, and Ashley collapsed onto the ground.

"Get Slamacow and LDShadowLady away from here! Take the girl as well!" the leader, Xena, said.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. An shuriken flew out nearby, hitting LDShadowLady's ropes. She whipped out a diamond sword from nowhere, slashing at nearby ninjas while making her escape.

Slamacow happened to escape his bonds as well, thanks to Jay's shurikens that hit on target. He had summoned his mob pals, which were helping him attack the ninjas crowding us.

I had just noticed that Ashley was gone. She was being carried away by a ninja! "Come back here!" I screamed at the ninja.

LDShadowLady saw the ninja carrying the girl away. She tried to run after the ninja, but was blocked by nearby ninjas.

I ran at my fastest speed after the ninja, anger spreading all over my body. Ashley, come back! I slashed at some nearby ninjas that jumped in front of me, and angrily disarmed another ninja.

Ashley was slowly disappearing into the fog as the ninja made his way out of my view. I jabbed the face of a nearby ninja, and chopped off another one's leg. I shoved some nearby ninjas back, and shot an energy ball at them.

LDShadowLady and Slamacow were making their escape, when suddenly, three ninjas jumped in front of them.

Herobrine jumped off the cliff, shooting energy balls at the ninjas blocking the Youtubers. The ninjas collapsed onto the floor, as both Youtubers stared in shock at the appearance of Herobrine.

LDShadowLady was the first to snap herself back to reality and start running, as Slamacow chased after her.

Grabbing a ninja by the throat, I yelled, "If you don't show me where Ashley is, I'll make you pay for your actions!"

He smirked at me. "You think you're all powerful, don't you Steve?" he said with those hypnotic glazed eyes. "I bet Xena will kill you personally!"

I threw him down onto the ground. That does it! "Where is Xena!?" I screamed in anger. I'll kill them all for taking my crush!

Xena walked up to me slowly. "So, you've come to challenge me?" she proclaimed, as Notch and Jay joined in on the chaos.

"Yes, and I will defeat you!" I yelled in rage. She said nothing as she pulled out a diamond sword. Herobrine glanced in my direction and nodded. This was a fight for me alone.

* * *

><p>I swung my sword at her face, which she successfully parried, using my blade as a launching pad. She pushed off my blade quickly, summoning three endermen right in front of my eyes.<p>

I shot a dark ball at the endermen, which they took without any pain or damage at all. "What!" I yelled. They stared at me, one of them walking towards me.

I swung my sword at them, hurting one of endermen in the arm. He looked at me angrily, immediately slapping me with one of his arms.

Grabbing the arm, I pushed on it, flipping myself into the air, and shot an arrow at another enderman. He warped away before it even hit.

"Darn it!" I cursed, the arrow hitting off mark. Suddenly, I felt an arrow hit the back of my body, sending me down onto the ground.

I slammed face first onto the disgusting dirt ground, the arrow sticking out of my back. I heard Herobrine yell, sending fright down my back, and felt a hand grab my neck.

"You're going to surrender now, or your friend GETS IT!" she said with a heavy sting in her voice. Herobrine was on the ground, Xena holding a diamond blade at his neck.

"Why? Why would you work for Microsoft? Let me go, please!" I begged. I heard Notch scream as a ninja held him in a hold.

Xena looked back at Herobrine, then at me. Scoffing as she did it, she let me go. She repulsed the blade from Herobrine's neck, and shoved me onto the ground.

I pushed myself onto my feet, holding my sword in a fighting stance. She glanced back, revealing a diamond blade in her hand as well.

I made the first slash, in which she warped away from, effectively dodging it. "What, she can teleport?!" I said in disbelief. "Of course, I'm an Ender and Human hybrid, much like you."

A swift slash came at my head, in which I parried easily. Wasting no time, I made a quick kick towards Xena. She grabbed my foot, throwing me off guard.

I flipped over, crashing hard onto the ground. Xena had the advantage, since I was on the ground, moaning in deep pain.

"I can finish you right here, you know?" she said confidently. "Go ahead, go for it." I said weakly.

I saw, out of the glimpse of my eye, Xena swinging her sword in my direction. Now's my time to surprise her.

"What!?" I heard her scream as I vanished from the ground. A purple blur came over my eyes as I warped behind her.

She was still looking at the ender particles on the ground where I had vanished, as I swung my diamond sword at her.

"Gah!" Xena yelled as she was knocked over onto the ground. Three ninjas rushed onto the battlefield, ready to defend her.

"Get outta my way!" I yelled over, as the ninjas held their stances. "We will not let cheaters kill our leader!"

I glanced at Herobrine for help, but he just glanced back at me, no expression of confidence. Notch was sitting on the ground, looking over the battlefield.

"Well, I guess it's a good chance to retreat!" I said to our team, as Herobrine nodded carefully.

I pulled my sword back out, looking at the army of ninjas as Herobrine teleported Notch and Jay away.

* * *

><p>"Now, to find Ashley." I muttered. "Where is Ashley?"<p>

"Do you think we will tell you? She is inside one of our secret bases, guarded by many people and deadly traps."

"Tell me now, or else I'll kill your leader!" I snapped back. "Whatever. You can't get your 'Ashley' back."

I shot an arrow at one of the ninjas, hitting him straight in the head. He collapsed onto the ground, killed by the arrow.

"Now tell me, or else!" I said, threatenly. "Hah! We'll never tell you, even if you kill us all!" "Then that's what I'll do!"

I charged at the ninja, impaling him with my diamond sword. I knocked him onto the ground with a swift punch.

Another ninja ran at me. I knocked away his katana, making a quick slash to his neck. Not looking back, I stabbed another oncoming ninja that tried to sneak up behind me.

"Are you done yet?" I asked. None of them replied, instead backing up in fear. "That's right! You're scared! Now tell me where she is!"

Suddenly, a sharp object impaled me from behind. I couldn't move my head because I had been forcefully shoved onto the ground, my head being held by an unknown being.

I concentrated my energy. Thinking of the nearby cliff, I tried to use my enderman like teleportation energy. To my surprise, I was still on the ground, being held down by someone.

I heard screams, from the ninjas that backed up in fear, and then sharp impaling sounds coming from where they were.

* * *

><p><strong>That was Chapter 20! I meant to write more, but the time was a-wastin! I hope you like it, whoever you are! Make sure to give a review and a like if you like the chapter! Meanwhile, who is that character...<strong>


	21. Life After Death

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Andrew's A/N: I couldn't help myself. This is Andrew. I would go through with my punishment thing, but I was bored for a month. Enjoy this chapter.**

**HotFireyDeath's A/N: How do you like this chapter? I'm writing Chapter 22, and don't forget to visit the website at mcreinforcement . weebly . com**

**Chapter 21: Life After Death**

The screams ceased as my face was in the ground. Suddenly, a bag went over my head, closing dirt in my mouth. (Have you tasted dirt? You don't want to.) I felt the man that tackled me pick me up. Then I heard the people speak.

"Where do I take him?" The person holding me asked. He sounded a bit croaky, like he had a sore throat, but only a little.

"In the storage minecart," a more familiar voice told him. _Where did I hear that before?_ I thought.

I spit out the dirt to talk. "Foo are you guiz?" I sounded like. I spit more dirt out.

I felt a kick to my back. "Shut up!" he said. "Do you not want cake?" _Cake? _I thought.

I tried to kick him, but all I got was air. Suddenly, a strong blow hit my head, and I crumpled into the minecart. "You are crap." That was the last thing I heard before he closed the chest.

* * *

><p>I sat in the chest, thinking about what happened the past two weeks. I had it all. Fame, a castle, even thousands of friends. Then Microsoft came and tried to take over Minecraft. Many have died because of this. Andrew could be dead for all we knew. No idea where Emma was at that moment. Now Microsoft has all but a handful of the players in Minecraft, and that was thinning slowly.<p>

I reached up and took the bag off my head. I saw that they made breathing holes in the chest so I wouldn't suffocate. "Thank you!" I yelled, even though I knew no respo-

"Your welcome." I was surprised that the leader of this group decided to talk to me.

I looked out of a hole. I could see the man. He had a leather jacket and bushy hair, as well as shiny gold bracelets. "Do I know you?" I asked him.

He looked back at me. His eyes were the same size as Andrew's. "Probably not. But I know you. Steve!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure a lot of people know who I am, dude. I know you from somewhere. What's your name?"

He sighed at me. "I'll say later, but do you know Andrew?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do." Suddenly, realization dawned on me. "Oh my gosh, your name is Garrett!"

Garrett fell back, nearly falling down to the void on either side. "How do you know me?" he said, a bit upset.

"You were friends with Andrew, and then you fell into the lava!" I thought for a moment. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be-"

"Dead?" he interrupted. "I'll explain later. Meanwhile you shall sleep." Suddenly, a bright blue arrow flew through my peep hole and hit my Ender eye. I passed out just then.

* * *

><p>(Andrew's POV)<p>

_I woke up, and the first thing I saw was a hallway made of iron, glowstone, and gold. Pain suddenly flared in my right arm and head. I got up slowly using my left arm. I looked up, and I saw the ceiling above. _Wait_, I thought, _didn't I fall through the ground?_ I decided to walk down the hall. _

_ I walked for a while before I reached a room made of mainly diamond. "Wow," I muttered to myself, "what hacker made this?" In the middle was a podium made of endstone. On it was a gold box covered with emeralds and diamonds. I slowly stepped to it. My hand reached out and I touched the box. Suddenly, a bright white light blinded me. I heard chanting in my head:_

"You have touched the box of the pure, a challenge you will now endure. To be so pure you must comply. To fail the price is to DIE!"

_The light faded, and I was back in the mossy fountain. I pulled my head out and coughed for a while. Then I looked at the players nearby. One was wearing a tuxedo, and had a mustache like Mario. The other was Ashley. "How long was I out?" I asked them. _

_ Tux guy answered. "You weren't even out for a second."_

_ I stood up. "Wait, then I just saw things when I hit my head?"_

_ Ashley spoke up. "Well, yeah." Suddenly, behind them, something started to come our way. I suddenly realized where it was going._

_ I shoved the two out of the way as I jumped into the air. The projectile exploded and sent me over the fountain. (If you thought my right arm was bad _before_!) I struggled to get up, failing horribly. I only succeeded on getting off my back...and onto my face. I felt someone tug on my arm to help me up. I tried using my legs to stand, too. When we did it, I saw no one helping me. _

_ "Are you okay?" I heard Chen's voice ask. I gestured to my completely mangled arm. "Oh, right."_

_ I looked at where the thing hit. There was a sign with something on top. I decided to get closer. When I saw what it was, I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. I threw up in the fountain. Then I read the sign. _!uoy rof gnimoc m'I _I thought for a second. It really said _I'm coming for you!_ I backed up slowly, afraid as ever. The thing on top may have scared me more than the message._

_ It was Alex's head._

* * *

><p>(Steve's POV)<p>

I slowly opened my eyes from in the chest. I looked out the peepholes again. Someone was carrying me through a temple of some sort. I tried to open it, but it was locked. Then the man holding me shook the chest. "Cut it out," the man said, "or I'll pour water into one of the holes." This guy was new.

I looked through a new hole to see him. All I knew was that he was dressed like an army man. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Do you need to know?" old cake man said to me. "Oh yeah, here's that cake I promised you." He shoved a cake item into the hole I was looking through. My eye burned with such pain. Then I started eating.

I looked out again. "So, will anyone tell me who you are?"

A guy looked through the peephole. "Well, I'm Jakob, and-" He was interrupted by a punch to the nose. I saw him unconscious on the ground.

"Look what you did!" army man said. "Carry him the rest of the way."

"But I don't wanna!" cake said. I looked closer while they argued it out. Jakob, army, and cake had gold bracelets, too. _Microsoft cult?_ I thought.

_No._ I looked around for who said that. _Did you not know_-

"-that I could read minds?" said Garrett, jumping in front of a peephole. I jumped back, which made the guy shake my 'prison' again. Then I remembered something.

I concentrated really hard on the spot behind Garrett. Then purple blocked my view as I teleported behind him. Right when my vision started to clear, I punched Garrett's head...and my fist went right through it. He turned to look at me. I tried again. No good. Then I did all I could do. I ran.

After a few meters, I saw light blue arrows shoot past my face and into my path. I jumped over and ran around each one. Then a tower of blue cakes. I ran through it. Then Jakob warped a meter in front of me (he was still unconscious.) I tripped over him and hit my face on the surprisingly clean stone bricks. I felt a foot on my back as one of them kept me on the ground.

"Did you really have to do that?" Garrett said.

"C'mon," said the army guy, "can't I have some fun?" I suddenly saw a blue aura around me as they levitated me off the ground. We slowly moved forward as they made suspense for me.

I continued to struggle, but only succeeded in spinning a lot and becoming dizzy. They laughed behind me. "Please move faster," I started, "or I'll kill you harder."

Garrett only laughed. "D'you guys think it's time to tell him?" I suddenly nodded my head quickly, making me nauseous. "Okay then, but next time don't try to rip our prisoner's head off! Now, we are not people, which you probably know. We are pure aura manifestations of our original bodies, like Dave the army guy, or Devynn. We can do many things you cannot, like make blue cakes."

"Cake!" Devynn screamed.

"Any questions?" Garrett asked.

I turned myself to face them (which took FOREVER!) "Yes. Why do you work for Microsoft? Are they giving you land?"

Garrett gave me a confused look. "Wait, I thought you worked for Microsoft." He turned toward his friends. "Put him down, please!" I suddenly fell on my face, for the tenth time in two hours. I stood up and turned toward Garrett. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry for that. I thought you were one of them."

"It's okay," I told him. "I would have made the same mistake."

Dave looked at a clock. "We should torture our other prisoners now. Then I can eat mushroom stew."

"And cake!"

We walked on to what I thought would be a torture room. All three ghosts had to push the three-block-tall metal door. When I saw who was inside, anger tore through my emotions of relief.

The Microsoft general (Xena), the Cloaked Player, Andrew, and Herobrine were all hanging from rusty iron chains.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew's AN: Dun Dun DUUUUUUN! That's the chapter that may or may not suck. That is up to you. Chapter 22 coming soon. Bye.**


	22. The Antidote

**Minecraft : The Microsoft Reinforcement**

**Disclaimer: Microsoft = Good, and Microsoft owns Mojang who owns Minecraft. Minecraft is not affiliated with HotFireyDeath or this story at all times.**

**A/N: Somebody (if you read the reviews you will find out) has pointed out that typing a story about Microsoft is very stupid. He said that the story discourages potential customers from buying their products. They can end up suing me. Now, I have no idea about all of this until I thought about it. But, gotta finish what I started. I didn't mean for the purpose to be making Microsoft bad at all!**

**But um…..anyways… be sure to visit the website at mcreinforcement . weebly . com and then you read my story.**

**Chapter 22: The Antidote**

"You mistaken all of them for Microsoft, didn't you?!" I yelled in panic and worry. "Huh? They were all on your team?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, just like you mistakened me! Are they alive?" I asked, worried. "Yes, they are. I think. You might as well check on them to see."

I ran up to Herobrine, trying to tug him down from the chains. "I have the keys." Garrett added. He flew up to Herobrine, unlocking the chains.

Herobrine fell down onto my arms, his body limp and unmoving. "Herobrine, can you hear me?" I asked, my voice only a whisper.

He didn't wake, his breathing slow and short. "I need to take them to someplace. They need help." I said.

The Cloaked Player was lying on the ground, the same as Herobrine. Xena was still hanging, though.

"I think that one actually is Microsoft, or working for them. We'll take it from here."

* * *

><p>I sat down inside an abandoned library. Herobrine, Cloaked Player, and Andrew were all inside a large chest, that had a strap for easy carrying.<p>

I walked inside one of the categories, listed 'Healing'. "Now, to find some books."

Looking and glancing quickly at the books' covers, I finally thought I found the right book.

A thick red book was in my hands, the front cover displaying the only words "Eclipshus Tuglincgus".

I've never heard of those diseases before. Shrugging, I threw open the front cover, and began to read.

_Eclipshus Tuglincgus are a kind of rare disease that is caused by being treated with the Arius Fungus virus. The virus attacks the minds of its host, soon turning them into mindless slaves, to whom will only follow their leaders._

_ Eclipshus Tuglincgus, fortunately, is categorized as 'slow spreading', because of the body's abilities to fight diseases._

_Aura users, and ender powered beings, will delay the spreading process even further. Their bodies are immune to diseases, and will provide a long-time barrier against the disease. _

_ Even though they are immune, they can still be controlled with this virus, so time is of the essence. _

_ An anonymous contributor to the health of Minecraft players, have found a riddle for the cure of this disease. It is listed below._

_If you keep on going to the west;_

_You'll find the key before they rest_

_The key is hung onto a vest;_

_A man that's hanging on a crest_

_The crest is nearing to the west_

_but you should not rest until you're best_

_You best hurry before they rest;_

_Cause if they rest, the world will end_

_Once you find the key in the west;_

_They will recover to their best_

_The riddle above is currently unsolved by the best of the players around the region in Minecraft. We do know that the cure is somewhere in the Eptos Mountains, and that an ancient player was lost in the mountains, according to legends._

"A mountain. Where can that be?" I whispered. Collecting the book into my inventory, I started to lift the chest.

"Hey, where you goin?" Garrett asked. "I'm going to the 'Eptos Mountains' in order to find a cure for my friends."

"Well, if you're going to that mountain of yours, you'll need a lot of supplies. Here, stay there while I prepare them for you."

I sat back down on the wooden stair, staring at the mossy and dark library. "How will I get there?" I asked myself.

"Can I come with you?" a voice asked behind me. Surprised and shocked, I spun myself around, pulling my sword out.

Xena was standing there, looking apologetic and weak. "I saw what Microsoft did to me and my best friend, and I want to help."

"What's there for you to help? You took my friends from me!"

"It wasn't my fault, please hear me out."

"Fine."

Xena took a deep breath, and dropped her blades onto the ground. "See, no harm, right?" she said with her hands up.

I drew my sword away from her, strapping it onto my back. "Let me explain." she said carefully.

* * *

><p>(Xena's POV)<p>

_Racing down back at the barracks building, I went to see my best friend before I left for battle._

_ My friend was lying on the ground, hurt and injured, with a angry Microsoft soldier staring at him. _

_ "You best get your act together, kid, or else I'll beat you up so bad, you can't even move your arms." he snapped angrily._

_ "Hey, get away from my friend. He didn't do anything wrong!"_

_ "Oh yeah, is that so? He hit me with his wooden sword."_

_ "It was an accident! I'm sorry!" my best friend said to him._

_ "SHUT UP YOU BRAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE ARMY!" the soldier sneered at him angrily._

_ Turning back to my friend, I saw him lying on the stone floor, crying while holding his head. _

_ "It was an accident, sir. I think he meant no harm," I said as peacefully as I could while holding back anger._

_ "Yeah? Tell your friend there to shut up and leave this place," he said. "Excuse me, what rank are you?" I asked as carefully as I can without angering him._

_ "Commander." he replied, bored._

_ I gasped. My friend would have to leave. I turned back to him. "Let's go. You have to leave."_

_ He didn't move, instead sobbing on the ground again. "That does it for me," the commander said. He pulled back his bow._

_ "NO!" I yelled as I jumped in front of his bow. "Get away from my aim, miss, or I'll have to shoot you too!" he yelled, a bit worried._

_ "No, you leave my friend alone! I don't want him to go!" I yelled back, fiercely. "You are also banned from the Microsoft army. Leave at once."_

_ A dread came over me as I watched him lower his bow, pulling the arrow out._

_ "Now go. I don't want to see you again!" he snapped at me suddenly. Spinning my iron sword in my hand, I made a swing at him._

_ There's a reason his rank was a commander rank. All the other soldiers stood back, making a ring for our battle._

_ He deflected my swing, making an accurate and swift kick to my face. Jumping up again from the blow, I made a low-sweep slash at his feet._

_ He jumped up high, already shooting an arrow as I blinked my eyes. The arrow hit me straight in the chest, knocking me backwards onto the ground._

_ "That's not a regular arrow. It's filled with a slow acting version of the 'Eclipshus Tuglincgus' as well."_

_ "Guards, escort her away from here!" he called before I fainted._

* * *

><p>(Steve's POV)<p>

"Wow. Some battle there," I said to her. "Yes, I'm not exactly affected yet because of my ender state, but I can't say the same for your friends. I'll soon be down as well."

"Well, we best be going now, then." I said impatiently. Just when I said that, Garrett came back with a handful of items.

"You'll need these," he said to me. "Is she going with you?" he asked as well. "Yes, she wants to work with me, I think." Xena nodded at that.

I'll stay here, because I need to look after our home," Garrett said. "Don't worry. I have a map here, so I'll come back when I'm done."

* * *

><p>The breezy rain blew outside, really hard winds catching in the cave we were staying in. We were staying inside a dark cave, one torch placed in the middle of where we were.<p>

Xena reached into her inventory, pulling out two steaks. My mouth watered at the sight of the steak, and I began to shake in hunger.

"Woah, take it easy." she said as she handed me one of the steaks.

"Sorry, I'm just more than hungry right now."

I threw the whole piece of steak into my mouth, chewing quickly and swiftly, while Xena ate in slow bites.

"I don't get why regular people eat so carefully. It's natural to stuff that piece of steak into your mouth." I said to her.

"Well, regular people have something called manners. It's pretty usual." she said back, as I reached into my inventory to pull out two beds.

A skeleton was outside, staring at us through the darkness and breezy rain. I thought I saw it readying its bow to fire, as I pulled my diamond sword out.

Instead, the skeleton walked away, ignoring the light inside the cave. "I guess mobs don't like the light?" I asked.

"Yes, Jeb still hasn't gotten to that yet." Xena replied. "Now Steve, I'll face you with a really tricky question. What do you want more? Your friends, Ashley and Emma? Or to get the cure?"

I sat on that question. Which one would I go for? Ashley and Emma might as well be brainwashed at Microsoft, while I'm risking my friends' lives to save them.

"I'm going to the mountain first. My other friends wouldn't be harmed over at Microsoft, at least. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes," Xena replied. "They're over down south from that mountain."

* * *

><p>*yawn* I stared up at the dark stones of the cave while fresh sunshine and daylight covered the outer layer of the cave.<p>

Xena was still sleeping soundly on her bed. I got up, extremely slowly to avoid any creaking noises from the bed.

Punching the bed hard, it converted itself into a collectable size, and I ran out. The outside was as fresh as a daisy, with wild cows and sheep tearing at the regrown grass.

"Perfect day!" I said into the sky. "Yes, yes it is. We should get going."

I turned around to see a woken Xena. She was already dressed, and had all her items in store.

"Xena, you still have that compass?" I asked her. She nodded her head, holding the compass straight and flat on her palms.

I looked at the compass, and pointed at west. "Let's go!"

Marching down the grass, we started a chat.

"Hey Steve, are you sure you can fight over there?"

"Yeah, I have my sword and ender powers."

"Ok, I was just worried about that."

The comment landed on deaf ears as we heard the deafening blow of a thunderstorm. The sky turning ominously dark.

"A thunderstorm, we need to get cover!" Xena called to me. "No, let's keep going. We can't just stay hiding all the time! My friends and you depend on it!"

Xena looked resentful, but stayed behind me as we started to sprint through the edges and splashes of hard, powerful drops of rain.

The temperature dropped to at least twenty degrees fahrenheit. "It-t's fr-ree-zzing ou-t h-ere," Xena said in between shivers and shakes.

"Yes. I-I kno-w ho-w y-ou f-feel" I said, feeling like an ice cube.

The wind and rain continued to breeze harder and harder, and we were both shivering in the sub-zero temperature.

"S-ste-ve, w-we n-need t-t-to g-et to..." she said as she trailed off. Quickly glancing at her, I saw Xena's pale face and the dark blue mark on her nose.

"No, Xena!" I yelled in concern as I lifted her up onto my shoulder. "S-Steve, g-go w-without-t m-me," she stammered.

"You'll be in my shoulders, don't w-worry," I said with as much braveness as I could muster up.

The snow blew even harder, this time with a mixture of rain and heavy winds. Holding my arm up to shield my face, I marched through the snow and wind.

"This i-is s-so c-c-cold," I stammered slowly as I tried to look on. Suddenly, my book popped out from my inventory, flipping itself to a specific page of some sort.

_ The freezing temperatures are one of the common obstacles that seekers of the Eptos Mountain must face. Very few players ever made it alive into the mountains._

_ This is one of the destined obstacles in order to filter out unworthy people, and the cold can be cured by resting or a warmth potion._

_ Warmth potions can be given, but only in a case of a need. The potion is said to drop from the gods to help any players from their doom, but must be worthy of it._

"Great. T-This is o-one of t-the obs-stac-cles t-to g-get to t-the m-mount-tain." I said out loud, placing my book back into my inventory.

* * *

><p>Looking back outside the cave, I saw a miracle happen in from of my eyes. I was currently staying for the night inside a cave, and Xena was resting on a bed.<p>

There happened to be a chest outside, under one of the trees that I had pasted. "Great. Maybe there's food!" I muttered to myself excitedly.

I dashed out, blinded by the freezing temperatures of the outside. There was a sign with the chest!

It said,"_ From Garrett and Devynn. Best wishes on your journey, Steve. I had figured you were in need, so we had packed items that are in use for you and Xena. We know you will need it._"

Breaking the chest with one powerful punch, the contents flew out, going into my inventory.

There was everything! Potions of Warmth, torches, diamond armor, diamond swords, plenty of food, and one block of TNT?

I dashed back inside, shivering with happiness and cold as I ran up to Xena. "Hey, Xena! Wake up! I need you to drink up!" I yelled in excitement.

"W-What's go-going o-on?" she stammered through her chills. "I have an Warmth Potion!"

* * *

><p>We were ready to set out into our journey again. The weather had calmed down, and the mountain was in the distance.<p>

Xena packed up her gear, while I stood at the exit of the cave, waiting for her. "Hey Steve, I never got a chance, but thank you for giving me help when I needed it!"

"No Xena, it's what all of us do!" I said. "Now let's go!" I yelled as we dashed towards the mountain.

"Coming! Wait for me!" she yelled behind me. The mountain was really close now, and I could see the antidote in my hands.

* * *

><p>"Um….is this it?" she asked, staring at the huge mountain. "Let's see…..yep, this is it!" I said as I closed the book.<p>

"How are we going to get up there in the first place?" I asked, as she smiled. "We have ender powers, remember?" she laughed.

"That's right! Why didn't I think of that?" I said while looking at my ender hand.

Xena made a thumbs up, and warped to the top of the high mountain. I glanced up at her,

and saw somebody behind her.

"Watch out behind you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She turned around, but before Xena could react at all, the mysterious figure hit her off of the top.

"Xena!" I yelled, warping to where she would fall to. Instead, I felt a sword behind my neck, and watched as she tumbled off the top.

"Now, you wouldn't move another step, would you?" a voice asked behind me. "Who..who are you?" I asked in fear and surprise.

"You need not to know, and accept the fact that you need to leave, and immediately!" the voice declared.

"My friends, they are sick and in need of your antidote!" I yelled back. "No one will touch the antidote, now leave or else!" the voice threatened.

The sword was still tight on my neck, and I felt the anger of this figure and it's voice behind me. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to kill you!" I claimed.

"Kill me? Hahaha. You have a lot of nerve if you think you're going to kill me."

Suddenly, I heard the voice bellow in anger and pain. "Gah! Who dares to hit me?!" the voice screamed behind me as it let go of my neck.

"Steve? You alright?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around to see Garrett standing behind me.

"Where's the person who did that?" I asked while looking around. Then, I heard it again.

"You dare trespass my mountain?! You will all pay for your actions!" the voice screamed somewhere on the top of the mountain.

Suddenly, Devynn appeared in front of me, holding a limp Xena. "Here, you better get her to safety."

Just as he said that, a completely black figure came rushing at us, a purple laser beam in its hand.

"Move, now!" I yelled at Devynn. He jumped to the left side, just as the black figure shot its laser.

I fired a dark energy ball at its laser, and warped behind the figure. Appearing behind its back, I made a slash at the figure.

Instead, it went right through the dark player. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jason, the protector of Ephos Mountain."

"Protector? What does that mean?" I asked. "I've never heard of someone who protects a mountain."

My reply was a heavy fist into my stomach, which sent me onto the ground, pain rising through my body.

"You're not getting away!" I heard Devynn yell at it. I tried to get up, but fell over in pain again.

"You aura manifestations are way too annoying! I swore, us protectors shouldn't have even made you!" Jason screamed as he punched Devynn across the face.

Devynn threw a piece of blue cake at Jason, but went through its transparent body instead. "Mortal items do not hurt me!" he yelled in confidence.

Mortal weapons? "Hey...Garrett!" I yelled with as much energy as I can. "Yes?"

"Search the mountain for some….type of….immortal weapon," I said, becoming weak from the pain.

I saw Xena start to wake up from the ground. "Huh….Steve? What are you doing here?" she asked while helping me up.

"Devynn and Garrett are helping us right now, and we need to help as well!" I said as confidently as I can.

Xena clashed blades with the guardian, she being knocked down onto the ground. "You fools! Fighting me is a waste of your pathetic strength. Retreat while you have the chance."

I blasted a dark energy ball at him, in which he deflected quickly. "Your dark energy balls are an example of your pathetic powers. Let me show you what real power feels like!"

The power was unbelieveable. Blasting a huge purple wave around him, it sent all of us flying and crashing into the mountains nearby.

"Hahaha! Do you see now? You can't win, so retreat while you can!" hollored Jason. "What…..are we going...to do?" asked Garrett weakly.

"You guys find a way, I'll distract him!" Devynn said to us.

"So...you aren't going to give up? Very well, I'll enjoy killing you all!" he laughed as Devynn flew at him with a blue cake in hand.

"Come on, we need to plan something!" Garrett said. Devynn was throwing lots of blue cake at the guardian, but all of the cakes went through the transparent form of the guardian.

"Look! Over there!" yelled Xena as she pointed at a golden relic on the ground. "What could that be?" I asked as I grabbed what looked like the handle.

"Aaaaa!" Devynn yelled as he was smashed deep into the ground. Suddenly, the gold ingot looking thing transformed into some kind of sword. Just as it did, the book plopped onto the ground, flipping itself to another page.

_The legendary Sun sword turns any wielder into a legendary warrior. It was believed to have been passed down from the Gods._

"Holy crap, look at him!" Garrett yelled in absolute shock. Before he could say another word, I made a lightning speed slash at Jason.

"Of all of the things that could've hit me, it's the legendary sword?!" he yelled in frustration.

I blasted a sun beam towards the guardian, but he quickly deflected it. Suddenly, he shot a super blast at Xena.

Feeling time and space next to me, I raced faster than the laser could even fly, and warped in front of Xena, creating a sun barrier.

"What?! How is that possible?!" the guardian asked in complete shock. The laser deflected off of the field, flying towards the Sun.

Again, I felt the air and wind freeze as I moved towards Jason, the Sun sword in my hands.

"Gah!" he yelled as I made the finishing slash at him. The antidote dropped into my hands.

"What? You….you spared me?" he asked as I took the antidote into my hands. "Of course, this is what I was after anyways."

"Fool! Let go of that now, it could be fatal!" he yelled, trying to convince me. "I came after this, what could be so dangerous?" I asked back.

Just as I said that, the antidote shattered right on my hold, and purple clouds blocked my view.

"Fool! Did I not tell you that it is dangerous?! Now you must face the…." Jason said before everything blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Where…..where am I?" I asked. "We're on the ground, the guardian disappeared!" Garrett said.<p>

"The guardian…...we have to get into the mountain!" I yelled in sudden remembrance. "How do we get in there?" Garrett asked back.

"There!" I pointed, the very faint shape of an entrance taking shape. "You're too weak right now! You need rest!" Garrett said in worry.

"Don't worry, Xena, could you help me?" I asked weakly. Xena nodded, as she took my right shoulder and the chest.

"Well, if you put it that way, we're going to go back to our base, right Devynn?" Garrett asked.

Devynn walked up next to Garrett, a blue cake appearing in his hand. "See you later, Steve!" Garrett said as he warped away from our sight.

"OK, Xena, we need to get to that entrance!" I said quickly. "OK Steve! Let's go!" she said confidently.

"Man, it's really dark in here!" I claimed as we limped through the ancient tunnel. "There! A room!" Xena said as she pointed at the room.

It looked like a huge dome, made of ancient sand scrolls on the walls, and lots of golden objects hanging around the room. Right in the middle of the room, was the real antidote.

"Xena! Help me get that antidote!" I said hurriedly. Xena rushed over to the center of the room, and grabbed the antidote.

"Hahaha! I have you where I want you to be!" the guardian's voice said. Suddenly, Xena was trapped inside a hexagonal barrier at the center of the room.

"You must die!" the guardian screamed as the hexagonal barrier got smaller and smaller. Grabbing the sword once again, I made a powerful slash at the barrier.

"It's no use!" the guardian laughed. "Your sword is too weak!"

"Let her go, now! We just want the antidote!"

Suddenly, a giant rumble shook the whole mountain. "What? Microsoft!" the guardian screamed.

The hexagon barrier disappeared, as Xena handed me the antidote. "Quick! Feed it to our teammates!" I said after I took a sip.

Rushing towards the exit, I was suddenly blown back by a huge, ear deafening explosion that shook the mountain again.

"Holy crap! We have a big problem on our hands!" I said in fear as I looked at the sight below.

Two thousand, maybe more, Microsoft soldiers, were attacking the mountain. They had cannons, flying creatures, and warriors.

* * *

><p>So that was Chapter 22! Big surprise, and my writing power suddenly cut off halfway while I was typing. Be sure to check out the newly updated website, and stuff like that!<p> 


End file.
